Pequeño cuervo
by Fullbbuster
Summary: Un intercambio… eso había sido Sasuke Uchiha, le habían intercambiado por la vida de su hermano y ahora estaba atrapado en un poblado indio, con sus costumbres, con un nuevo idioma que no comprendía, con un esposo al que no podía entender, en una tribu donde se reían de él y es que… había pasado de ser el gran Sasuke Uchiha a ser "El pequeño cuervo".
1. Rehenes

**Resumen:**

Un intercambio… eso había sido Sasuke Uchiha, le habían intercambiado por la vida de su hermano y ahora estaba atrapado en un poblado indio, con sus costumbres, con un nuevo idioma que no comprendía, con un esposo al que no podía entender, en una tribu donde se reían de él y es que… había pasado de ser el gran Sasuke Uchiha a ser "El pequeño cuervo".

**Pareja principal: Naruto-Sasuke.**

**Notas: Esta historia se basa en ficción, en la mezcla de varias tradiciones de los indios norteamericanos mezclado con algunos toques de imaginación.**

Capítulo 1: Rehenes.

Lentamente se movía el caballo entre las tierras desérticas de Dakota del sur. Sasuke miró hacia atrás, dejando el verde valle donde él se crió, sabiendo que jamás volvería a él y que su infierno comenzaba aquel día. Su padre, general del décimo cuarto pelotón de caballería, había perdido a su hijo primogénito en la última batalla contra los indios Dakota, situados al norte del país, al otro lado del río.

\- Papá… - intentó hablar Sasuke hacia el general de elegante traje azul con sus galones al hombro.

\- Encontraremos una solución, sólo es provisional – dijo con seriedad.

Sasuke agachó la mirada dándose cuenta de que él jamás sería importante, sólo su hijo primogénito lo era, por él hacía cualquier cosa, por él estaba en esta situación. Iba a ser el intercambio de rehenes. Itachi por él. Un intérprete de los indios había hablado de entregar al hijo menor del general en matrimonio al hijo del jefe indio de los Dakota.

\- No estés nervioso, sólo es un matrimonio – dijo su padre como si eso le calmase.

\- No sé nada de ellos, papá, son… bárbaros, ni siquiera puedo comunicarme con ellos, no hablan nuestro idioma.

\- Sólo tienes que darle sexo, para eso no necesitas hablar – le dijo su padre – piensa en tu hermano, a él lo matarán sin miramiento alguno por las bajas que causaron en esa batalla, necesitábamos un trato de paz, tú traerás esa paz por ahora.

\- Son auténticos salvajes, he oído muchas cosas sobre ellos.

\- Sí, Sasuke, son salvajes, pero tú no perteneces a ellos.

\- Lo haré en cuanto me case y no sé nada de sus tradiciones, ni de sus costumbres.

\- Aprenderás. Tu esposo te ayudará.

Su padre dio una ligera patada al caballo y avanzó más rápido alejándose de un preocupado Sasuke. Iba a su infierno y lo sabía, todo por su hermano, porque él siempre sería más importante, porque él iba a casarse con una gran empresaria que favorecería a toda la familia, él no era nada, podían entregarle como un maldito rehén de esos indios, todo para que les dejasen en paz. Ni siquiera sabía cómo se llamaba su esposo, pero el intérprete se colocó a su lado, un indio vestido de soldado norteamericano.

\- "_Zorro rabioso_" es el jefe de la tribu – dijo el intérprete – su nombre real es Jiraiya, van a casarte con su nieto, todos le conocen como "_Nueve colas_", perdió a su padre en una batalla contra los soldados norteamericanos, su abuelo cuida de él, es el futuro heredero a jefe de la tribu.

\- ¿Cómo es él? – preguntó Sasuke intentando hacerse el fuerte pese a tener dudas y miedo en su interior.

\- No sé mucho sobre él, pero… es un buen guerrero, eso dicen. Como su padre.

Sasuke detuvo el caballo dejando que el resto de soldados que les acompañaban le adelantasen, sin embargo, su padre se giró al verle allí detenido y le metió prisa para que continuase. Había pensado en huir, en mover las riendas… tan sólo un giro de muñeca, un golpe al caballo y salir corriendo pero… era un desierto y además, ¿dónde iría? ¿Qué ocurriría con su hermano si él se marchaba ahora? Estaba atado. Volvió a soltar riendas dejando que el caballo volviera a moverse y caminase tras aquellos soldados.

Al llegar al río, todos se detuvieron y, finalmente, observó a aquellos indios al otro lado, montados sobre sus caballos. Dos de ellos empezaron a caminar entrando en el río, cruzándolo hacia ellos. Uno de ellos llevaba una gran corona de plumas sobre la cabeza, era el jefe, Sasuke lo supo, pero sin embargo, se fijó en el otro joven que venía, con el pecho pintado, con sus pantalones de piel de bisonte, con una máscara en forma de zorro aterrador.

No quería iniciar la marcha, pero su padre cogió las riendas de su caballo y tiró de él hacia el río. Se agarró a las riendas con fuerza al sentir cómo el caballo se movía y tomó aire con lentitud, cerrando los ojos y dejando que su destino le llevase a su infierno.

Se centró en el ruido del agua que levantaban los pasos del caballo. No quería mirar pero tampoco pudo impedirlo, una parte de él quería ver exactamente lo que ocurriría en su vida. Abrió los ojos y se centró en la figura de aquel indígena con la máscara del zorro, con las plumas y su cuerpo pintado. Su corazón latía con fuerza, iba a ser entregado a unos bárbaros que a saber lo que harían con él, pero a su padre le daba igual.

Su caballo se detuvo frente a ellos, frente a esos dos hombres aunque sólo uno bajó del caballo tocando con sus botas el agua. El general también bajó y le indicó con el rostro a Sasuke que lo hiciera. No pudo hacer nada más excepto bajar de su caballo y caminar hasta el centro del río. Su padre se quedó unos pasos atrás mientras el intérprete de su lado esperaba a que hablasen.

El chico de la máscara le rodeó y metió sus manos en el trasero del chico consiguiendo que Sasuke se sobresaltase y pese a que su primera reacción era golpearle, se contuvo, sabiendo que sería mucho peor si lo hacía. Aquel zorro movió sus nalgas divirtiéndose, casi como si se asegurase que estaban en su sitio o si era terso. Pronunció unas palabras y el otro indio encima del caballo rió.

\- Le parece bien el trato – dijo el intérprete sin aclarar exactamente las palabras que había dicho.

El zorro se alejó de Sasuke e hizo una señal con sus dedos a los miembros de su tribu que estaban a orillas del río. Todos se apartaron dejando un carril libre por donde llegó uno de sus hombres montado a caballo, tirando de una cuerda y al final de ella, Itachi caminaba tras el caballo.

\- Itachi – susurró Sasuke antes de darse cuenta cómo el zorro se giraba hacia él y le miraba al haber escuchado su voz pese a que lo había dicho en voz muy baja.

El zorro sacó un cuchillo de su bota y cortó la cuerda soltando a Itachi. Sasuke trató de ir hacia él para ayudarle pero el zorro cogió con fuerza su brazo y le alejó de Itachi llevándolo hacia su caballo.

\- No, no – gritó Sasuke intentando ir una última vez hacia su hermano y pese a que Itachi estaba débil, también trató de levantarse para abrazar a su hermano, pero su padre lo impidió, cogiéndole del brazo también y arrastrándole tras él hacia sus soldados.

\- ¿Qué has hecho? – gritó Itachi hacia su padre al ver que los indios se llevaban a su hermano – suéltame, no dejes que se lo lleven – le gritó – SASUKE – gritó desesperado Itachi.

Sasuke lloró en aquel momento sabiendo que jamás volvería a estar la familia unida, que se olvidarían de él, pero… al menos sabía que su hermano estaría a salvo y eso era algo de lo que se alegraba en el fondo.

\- "Pequeño cuervo" – dijo el intérprete – es el apodo que te han puesto – comentó hacia Sasuke, quien no entendía nada, pero imaginaba que era lo que habían dicho cuando se rieron aquellos dos.

"_Pequeño cuervo_", ni siquiera sabía el motivo por el que habían elegido ese apodo para él, no sabía por qué se habían reído con el apodo, pero estaba convencido de que en los próximos años de su vida se enteraría.

El zorro sacó una de las cuerdas y cogió con fuerza las muñecas de Sasuke atándolas. Aún se podía escuchar a Itachi gritando que soltasen a su hermano, discutiendo con su padre, pero todos los soldados empezaron a marcharse, alejándose de allí junto al interprete, se alejaban de él.

El miedo se acumuló en su cuerpo al sentirse solo y abandonado, todo lo que había conocido se acabó, se quedaba atrás, la civilización… ahora se iba con esos indios, con ese chico con máscara de zorro que le haría suyo esa noche o quizá a la siguiente… pero al final… sabía su final.

Notó el impulso que le dio aquel chico para subirle al caballo y cómo él subía tras él dando la vuelta al caballo para cruzar a sus dominios. Se acercaban hacia el resto de la tribu, soldados armados y pintados, algunos con máscaras, otros con plumas, unos con el cabello rapado, otros con crestas y otros con colas largas y trenzas.

Con una mano, sostenía la rienda del caballo, pero con la otra, aprovechó para colocarla sobre el muslo de Sasuke y acariciar su pierna en dirección a su miembro. Sasuke cerró los ojos y se contuvo al sentir cómo ese chico apretaba con cierta fuerza pero con cuidado su miembro, como asegurándose de que estaba ahí, casi como si quisiera saber cómo era. Unas palabras sonaron de su boca, un lenguaje que él no entendía pero que hizo que los de su alrededor se rieran mientras él seguía acariciando su entrepierna endureciendo su miembro y susurrándole algo al oído, palabras sin sentido que no podía entender.

\- No me toques… - susurró Sasuke pero él no le entendía tampoco, tan sólo dejó que siguiera tocándole pese a que colocó sus manos atadas intentando ocultarlo de los demás, misión inútil porque todos se reían al ver cómo ese chico lo tocaba frente a todos.

Quería salir corriendo pero aquellos indios le habrían atrapado, quería pegarle a ese tipo, pero saldría perdiendo contra toda la tribu. No podía hacer nada excepto esperar una mejor oportunidad y tratar de escapar, jugarse su libertad o su muerte.

Veinte minutos estuvo encima de aquel caballo, dejándose manosear por aquel chico, mordiendo su labio inferior para evitar que se rieran más con sus gemidos o gritos. Odiaba sentirse débil y en este momento se sentía así. Él que siempre había sido fuerte, que había salido victorioso de tantos problemas y ahora… estaba allí, en mitad de una tribu de Dakotas que podían matarle en cualquier momento, de guerreros que sobrevivían mientras que él… él se había criado con soldados, tan sólo armas de fuego que ahora parecían inútiles entre aquellos tipos.

En la tribu, las mujeres estaban preparando la comida y los niños jugaban a pelearse con unos palos a modo de puñales, se perseguían entre ellos, se pintaban y se peleaban, seguramente practicando para ser buenos guerreros, para ayudar a sus padres en las cacerías. El zorro bajó de su caballo y tiró de la cuerda de las manos de Sasuke para bajarle. Un rubor subió a sus mejillas al notar su erección entre sus piernas y cómo los guerreros a su alrededor le miraban y se reían.

El zorro lo condujo hacia una de las tiendas del fondo y abrió la tela de la entrada, pronunciando unas palabras en su oído antes de apretar sus nalgas y empujarle dentro para cerrar la tela. ¡_No entendía nada_! No podía comprender qué le decían, no podía comunicarse con ellos y sabía que sería así durante mucho tiempo a menos que aprendiera a hablar su idioma.

\- Mierda – susurró Sasuke antes de caer al suelo y llorar al recordar a su hermano. Ya nunca volvería a verle.

Unas mujeres entraron en la tienda dejando unos cuencos de madera con unas gachas. La verdad es que tenía hambre, pero no terminaba de fiarse del todo. Cuando se marcharon todas, abrió la tela de la entrada y miró al horizonte, frente a una gran hoguera estaba ese chico con la máscara de zorro hablando con una mujer de extraño cabello rojizo que le quitaba la máscara con dulzura.

Se sorprendió al ver a un chico rubio, de largo cabello por detrás atado en una trenza, un joven de bronceada piel, con unas rayas bajo sus ojos de pintura roja y negra. Sonreía mientras esa mujer posaba sus manos sobre sus mejillas y juntaba su frente a la de él. El chico rubio cogió los codos de esa mujer y sonrió antes de girarse hacia su tienda, viendo a Sasuke allí en el suelo sentado, con la tela en su mano.

\- Ey – fue lo que escuchó de ese rubio que entraba en la tienda junto a él y miraba el cuenco de comida en el suelo - Naruto – dijo el chico señalándose.

\- Lo siento, yo no…

\- Naruto – le repitió el chico volviendo a señalarse y entonces le señaló a él, consiguiendo que Sasuke le entendiese.

\- Ah… Sasuke – dijo él.

\- No… "pequeño cuervo" – dijo en su idioma, aunque Sasuke recordó perfectamente que era la frase que había utilizado al principio, la que el intérprete le había dicho.

\- Ya, claro… - dijo Sasuke sin más – "_pequeño cuervo_" – aclaró sin estar muy convencido, pero sabiendo que jamás le llamaría Sasuke, tan sólo… con su apodo.


	2. Purificación

Capítulo 2: Purificación

El cuenco de comida seguía allí en el suelo, entre las alfombras tejidas de varios colores. Sasuke aún dudaba cómo debía llamar a ese indio, él le había dicho "Naruto" al parecer, pero el resto parecían conocerle como "Nueve colas" y no estaba convencido de cómo debía dirigirse a él. No poder comunicarse con él era todo un problema, más al ver que no comprendía sus tradiciones. No quería meter la pata con ellos, más que nada porque quería mantener la cabeza sobre sus hombros.

Naruto cogió el cuenco de comida entre sus dedos y se lo ofreció, pero Sasuke sólo lo observó con dudas. Al ver aquello, Naruto cogió con sus dedos parte de las gachas y la probó diciendo otra palabra.

\- Yo no… no te entiendo – le decía Sasuke, pero Naruto sólo hacía que intentar darle el plato mientras repetía la palabra.

No estaba seguro si le estaba pidiendo que comiese, si le decía que era comida o si era para él, estaba claro que quería que comiera, ¿pero qué narices intentaba decirle exactamente?

\- No me gustan las gachas – dijo Sasuke apartando el cuenco con sus dedos de nuevo hacia Naruto.

Naruto volvió a empujar el cuenco hacia Sasuke y repitió de nuevo la frase. Se desesperaba, Sasuke sólo se desesperaba al ver que no podía darle a entender a Naruto que no quería comer eso. Al final, Sasuke volvió a empujar el cuenco hacia ese rubio y le movió la cabeza de forma negativa, dando a entender finalmente que no quería.

Los dos se observaron unos segundos aunque el cuerpo de Sasuke seguía temblando ligeramente por el miedo. Estaba atrapado en esa tribu de salvajes con los que no podía comunicarse, de fuertes guerreros que cortaban cabelleras y que él no podía entender su motivo, tenía miedo de ellos y de sus costumbres, tenía miedo de ese hombre de fuerte cuerpo que estaba frente a él y que iba a convertirse en su esposo pese a no saber cuándo, dónde o cómo.

La puerta de la tienda se abrió de golpe dejando ver a la mujer pelirroja que parecía pedirle a Naruto que se marchase de allí. Se notaba que eran algo especial, quizá familia, porque el rubio salió al instante de la tienda tras darle un beso en la frente a esa mujer.

Sasuke observaba la escena con cautela, sin entender absolutamente nada, pero cuando la mujer estiró el brazo para coger al chico, Sasuke se alejó arrastrando el trasero entre las alfombras.

\- No me toques – le gritó asustado, pero la mujer pese a detener el brazo, sonrió al ver que ese chico no podía entender nada. Una parte de ella, comprendía por lo que estaba pasando.

La mujer levantó los dos brazos dándole a entender que no le tocaría y entonces, pareció relajar a Sasuke que miraba con dudas toda aquella escena.

\- No sé qué queréis – dijo Sasuke nervioso - ¿Qué queréis de mí? – preguntaba.

La mujer se señaló a sí misma diciendo algo en su idioma, repitiendo una y otra vez "Kushina", mientras se golpeaba el pecho con suavidad.

\- Kushina – repitió Sasuke – vale… es tu nombre.

La pelirroja señaló la tienda de campaña, mostrándole el techo abierto de forma circular, las paredes y le indicó que le llamaban "Tipi". Sasuke trataba de quedarse con todo aquello, al menos sabía el nombre de su esposo, el nombre de esa mujer y cómo llamaban a las tiendas, ya era algo. Kushina trató de explicarle que ése era el "Tipi" de ella y luego, elevó la tela de la entrada para enseñarle otra tienda. Sasuke se acercó a la entrada y observó hacia donde indicaba la mujer aunque no entendía lo que quería decirle.

Ella parecía como si se frotase el brazo pero Sasuke sólo negaba con la cabeza sin entender nada. Finalmente, Kushina resopló al ver que era incapaz de indicarle lo que quería decirle, así que le tendió la mano para que la cogiera él. Al principio, el moreno la observó con cautela, pero finalmente, ante la sonrisa de la pelirroja, acabó cogiendo la mano y dejándose guiar por ella.

Salieron de la tienda bajo la atenta mirada de todos los presentes. Los niños dejaron de jugar al ver a un forastero en su campamento, los guerreros le miraban con dudas y sospechas, las mujeres sonreían y murmuraban por lo bajo como si no se creyesen que un chico blanco estuviera allí entre ellos y luego estaba Naruto, junto a su abuelo, el gran jefe, observándoles los dos en silencio. Parecía que ambos tenían mucho de lo que hablar, seguramente por el compromiso.

Al entrar a la otra tienda, Sasuke pareció calmarse un poco. Se sentía mejor allí dentro, fuera de las miradas exhaustivas de toda la tribu. Al apartarse Kushina, observó cómo unas muchachas arreglaban algunas cosas, pero Kushina le dijo que esperase allí con gestos. Buscó algunas cosas entre las pertenencias y volvió a cogerle de la muñeca al chico para sacarle de la tienda.

Sasuke se sorprendió al ver cómo las otras mujeres salían tras ellos llevando cosas y la tribu volvía a posar sus ojos en él. Le condujeron hacia el río y entonces le asaltaron dos dudas… o querían que se duchase o querían que les ayudase a lavar cosas.

\- Yo no soy una mujer – dijo Sasuke intentando que no lo catalogasen como a una de ellas, pero las mujeres que no podían entender su idioma, siguieron bajando hacia el río y empezaron a quitarle la ropa – parad ya… puedo hacerlo yo – se quejaba Sasuke, aunque las mujeres continuaban separando toda su ropa y lo metieron al frío río para que se bañase.

Las manos de aquellas mujeres empezaron a lavarle pese a la vergüenza que Sasuke sufría al ver cómo tocaban absolutamente todo su cuerpo intentando llevarse toda la suciedad.

\- No… no toquéis ahí – dijo sonrojado tratando de tapar su intimidad, pero ellas apartaban una y otra vez sus manos y frotaban todo su cuerpo – joder… que puedo hacerlo yo – se quejaba aunque sin éxito.

Desde la colina, Naruto sonreía junto a su abuelo. Ambos sabían que quizá no había sido una gran decisión traer a un hombre blanco a la tribu, pero por otra parte, tenían la esperanza de que así les dejasen de una vez tranquilos con sus tradiciones y su cultura.

\- ¿Qué te parece el chico? – preguntó Zorro furioso fumando de una pipa.

\- Tiene carácter aunque sabe controlarse – sonrió Naruto – le he puesto en evidencia frente al resto de guerreros cuando veníamos hacia el poblado y pese a que ha intentando apartarme las manos de su miembro, no ha hecho nada más.

\- Sabe que no tendría oportunidad de escapar.

\- Sí, sabe bien que tiene que controlarse para no morir, pero eso no le impide tener ese mal genio – sonrió – creo que habría sido un buen guerrero si hubiera nacido en una tribu como la nuestra. Los blancos le han debilitado.

\- Los blancos son débiles sin sus armas de fuego – aclaró Jiraiya - ¿Has conseguido hablar con él?

\- Ni una palabra, no puedo entenderle – dijo Naruto – creo que él tampoco me entiende a mí.

\- Ten cuidado con él – dijo Jiraiya – no me fío nada de los hombres blancos.

\- Yo tampoco – dijo Naruto mirando a Sasuke – pero si casarme con él, nos trae algo de paz, entonces correré el riesgo por mi pueblo. No sé cómo irá el matrimonio, ni siquiera puedo comunicarme con él ni explicarle nada de las tradiciones o a lo que tiene que enfrentarse.

\- Por ahora, purifiquemos su cuerpo para la ceremonia. Ve a prepararte para tu matrimonio, tienes mucho que hacer.

\- ¿Ya estás aquí viendo el culito blanco de tu futuro esposo? – escuchó Naruto que decía uno de los guerreros de la tribu, simplemente sonrió ante el comentario.

\- Demasiado blanco – aclaró Naruto haciendo reír a su compañero.

\- Me han dicho que le tocaste la polla de camino aquí. ¿Cómo es la de un blanco?

\- Nada especial – sonrió Naruto sin darle importancia, causando gracia a los guerreros de su tribu que empezaron a reír.

\- Enséñale cómo es la de un indio entonces – dijo otro de los guerreros que venían mientras hacía un gesto con su cintura como si lo montase, lo que causó las risas generales de todos, incluido de Naruto.

\- Voy a ir a purificarme para el rito – comentó Naruto – ya os contaré cómo se porta el potrillo – se rió sin más dejando al resto que siguieran riéndose y haciendo gestos sexuales.

Naruto caminó por la tribu entre la mirada de algunas mujeres que no entendían cómo era posible que fuera a tomar en matrimonio a un chico blanco. Jamás en la vida había ocurrido algo como eso, pero ahora tenían que cambiar las cosas con tal de obtener la paz por la que habían luchado tanto su padre como su abuelo y que parecía que Naruto por fin tenía al alcance.

\- ¿Preparado para tu luna de miel, Nueve colas? – insinuó una chica al pasar al lado de Naruto.

\- Voy a ello – comentó con una sonrisa.

Caminó entre el poblado, algunas casas eran de tierra, fijas en aquel asentamiento, otras, simplemente eran de tela, sobre todo la de los cazadores que solían moverse de una a otra cacería, como él.

Entró en la casa de adobe y caminó por la gran estancia hacia el anciano que se encontraba al fondo, fumando de su pipa, con el cuerpo pintado y las plumas en su cabeza. El anciano sonrió dejando su máscara a un lado al ver cómo Naruto entraba y se giró hacia el resto de ancianos para que fueran a llamar a algunos guerreros que participasen en el rito de purificación.

\- ¿Estás preparado? – preguntó el chamán.

\- Sí – dijo Naruto.

\- De acuerdo, algunos guerreros irán contigo a la cabaña del vapor mientras se prepara el gran festín.

Naruto entró a la parte de atrás de la tienda donde empezaría a purificarse junto a dos o tres guerreros más que le acompañarían en ese viaje. Se desvistieron y se sentaron a esperar cómo el vapor ascendía en la sala mientras fuera hervían el agua para crear el vapor.

\- ¿Estás preocupado? – preguntó su compañero Sai, su guerrero más cercano.

\- Nos estamos saltando la mitad de la tradición y…

\- Sabes que ese chico no habría aceptado por su cuenta el cortejo.

\- Lo sé.

\- Tampoco sabría lo que tendría que hacer en el cortejo.

La tradición les pedía a los guerreros que cortejasen a sus parejas mientras éstas debían esperar desnudas, tapadas con una sábana blanca y, si realmente aceptaban al guerrero, debían abrirla, pero Naruto no viviría esa parte, sólo era un matrimonio concertado con un blanco, un hombre que no sabía nada de su tradición y que incluso sin entenderlo, no habría abierto la sábana para él porque no quería casarse en realidad. Claro que estaba preocupado por todo aquello.

\- ¿Cómo va el banquete? – preguntó Naruto intentando sonreír.

\- Será grandioso – sonrió Sai intentando relajarse entre el vapor – digno del "Nueve colas", las mujeres bailarán alrededor de la hoguera para propiciar la fertilidad, los guerreros ataviados con las cabezas de búfalo también lo harán para daros prosperidad.

\- Es un hombre, nadie de la tribu se ha casado jamás con un hombre, estaba penado.

\- Las normas cambian – dijo Sai – que no pueda ser fértil no quiere decir que rompamos la tradición.

\- Todo sea por la paz.

\- No te quejes – sonrió Sai – le he visto el trasero a ese blanquito. Disfrutarás con él. Además parece que tiene carácter.

\- Me recuerda a mi caballo favorito – se rió Naruto – lo domaré igual que conseguí domar a mi caballo.

\- Claro que sí. Monta a gusto al blanquito. "Pequeño cuervo" – se rió Sai con ganas al recordar el apodo que Naruto le había puesto a ese chiquillo – Al caer la noche tendrás que ir a buscarle.

\- No se lo va a tomar nada bien – rió Naruto – ¿Crees que ese chico entenderá el motivo por el que tengo que raptarle de su tienda?

\- No lo creo – dijo Sai – pero será divertido verle la cara de confusión.


	3. El rapto

Capítulo 3: El rapto.

Las mujeres susurraban y sonreían en la tribu mientras terminaban de purificar a Sasuke en la tienda de Kushina. Uno de los ancianos llenaba todo el tipi con vapor mientras Kushina esperaba fuera a que todo terminase y ayudaba al resto de mujeres a preparar el gran banquete.

Escuchaba los susurros de las mujeres, hablando sobre el cuerpo de ese chiquillo blanco que habían traído y sonreía al oírlas. Una parte de ella estaba preocupada por su hijo, los hombres blancos habían llegado a sus tierras, arramblando con todo, echándoles de sus casas, de sus territorios, les habían llevado a la guerra, habían matado a su esposo y ahora… tan sólo le quedaba su hijo.

\- ¿Te preocupa tu hijo? – preguntó una de las mujeres a Kushina.

\- Claro que sí. Es un chico blanco, los suyos han matado a muchos de los nuestros sólo por los territorios y ahora… mi hijo va a casarse no sólo con un blanco, sino con un hombre. Jamás había ocurrido algo así.

\- Naruto es fuerte, no le ocurrirá nada. Lo hace por la paz y lo sabes. Aun así… creo que hay algo más que te preocupa.

\- Sí… me gustaría mucho odiar a ese chico pero… no puedo. Sé que todos aquí le miran con desconfianza y esas cosas, pero… creo que ese chico despierta en mi un sentimiento… no sé.

\- ¿Maternal? – preguntó la mujer de al lado con una sonrisa.

\- Exactamente eso. ¿Has visto lo que le han hecho? Íbamos a matar a su hermano y al final… llegaron a ese acuerdo, su propia familia lo vendió, prácticamente lo estaban sacrificando y todo para salvar al primogénito de su familia. Está solo, no entiende nada y su familia le ha abandonado, debe sentirse muy triste y solo. Ahora no tiene familia y se va a casar con mi hijo. Por mucho que me gustase odiarle… creo que está demasiado solo y me da lástima por lo que le ha tocado vivir.

\- Esta noche pasará a ser de tu familia.

\- No sé si ese chico está preparado para todo esto.

\- Has criado bien a Naruto, sabrá controlar la situación. No le pasará nada. Fue el mejor en su rito de iniciación y lo sabes.

\- Sí, todo saldrá bien – sonrió Kushina.

\- Hola, mamá – sonrió Naruto dándole un beso a su madre.

\- ¿Ya te has purificado?

\- Sí. Tengo que ir a cambiarme para el "rapto" – sonrió – pero aún tengo un poco de tiempo por si necesitas ayuda.

\- No, cielo, esto es cosa de mujeres – sonrió su madre.

Kushina miró a la espalda de su hijo a unos cuantos guerreros que pasaban por detrás, todos sonriendo y haciendo gestos sexuales sabiendo lo que se le avecinaba a su hijo, no pudo evitar sonreír y Naruto se giró a mirarles.

\- Dale duro, Nueve colas – sugirió uno.

\- Déjale seco – decía otro haciendo sonreír a Naruto, quien levantó la mano haciéndoles una señal como que les había entendido.

\- Estás preocupado – dijo Kushina al ver cómo se giraba hacia ella.

\- Ese chico no entiende nuestras tradiciones. ¿Qué crees que pensará del rapto?

\- Lo entenderá, tranquilo. Es una tradición, sólo tienes que entrar ahí, cogerlo y llevártelo a tu tienda.

\- Y follarlo. Vamos, mamá… ni conozco a ese chico, ni siquiera podemos comunicarnos.

\- Tendrá mucho tiempo para averiguar nuestras costumbres. Habrá más matrimonios, aunque no puedas explicárselo, verá más matrimonios y verá que es lo mismo que él va a vivir.

\- Gracias por animarme, mamá, me voy a prepararme. ¿Estaba bien desnudo? – preguntó Naruto con una gran sonrisa.

\- Vete ya, granuja – le dijo su madre golpeándole con un trozo de tela – estaba muy bueno – comentó su madre haciendo reír a todas las chicas de su espalda y sacando una sonrisa de su hijo tranquilizándole más.

No podía esconder el nerviosismo. Unas mujeres le habían tocado completamente entero, le habían limpiado a conciencia en aquellas frías aguas del río, habían estado riéndose. Nadie en ese poblado le quería allí, era obvio y encima… iba a casarse con el nieto del jefe de la tribu, al que llamaban "Nueve colas" y no sabía el motivo. Lo único que sabía de ese chico era que le consideraban uno de los mejores guerreros de allí, el mejor cazador de todos, por el que babeaban todas las mujeres.

Por otra parte, pensaba en su familia. Le habían dado en matrimonio así sin más para salvar a su hermano, le habían ofrecido a él como si fuera un simple trozo de carne. No le importaba a su familia, al menos a su padre y lo había demostrado. Le habría dado igual si le descuartizaban allí o no, si moría en esa tribu, le daba igual lo que le hicieran con tal de rescatar a Itachi.

El anciano se marchó tras la purificación dejándole sus ropas limpias encima de unas alfombras. Sasuke dudó si debía vestirse o no, pero no quería estar allí desnudo, así que cogió sus ropas y se vistió. Se sentó al fondo de la gran tienda, alejándose de la puerta y se acurrucó como si eso fuera a impedir que le encontrasen. Ni siquiera sabía lo que estaban haciendo fuera.

Dejó que anocheciera y que las hogueras se iluminasen. Él no quería salir, escuchaba los cánticos de los indios, veía las siluetas bailando alrededor del fuego, a la gente disfrutando de un festín, pero él no quería moverse, tenía miedo de ellos, sabía que le odiaban, era blanco, los suyos habían matado a muchos indios, los indios también habían matado a muchos blancos, arrancándoles la cabellera, motivo que tampoco sabía por el que lo hacían.

\- Maldita sea – se quejó Sasuke - ¿Cómo narices voy a escapar de aquí?

No pudo pensar mucho más cuando la tela de entrada se abrió y dejó ver a ese chico de trenzas rubias y musculoso cuerpo. Supo que era él por ese cabello tan extraño pues la máscara de zorro no le dejaba identificar su rostro, tan sólo sus ojos azules que se veían entre los orificios de la máscara. Por un segundo, observó su cuerpo, era perfecto, el de todo un guerrero pero no pudo evitar temblar. Quizá ese chico quería matarle, puede que sólo quisiera llevarle a la fiesta, no sabía nada de sus intenciones.

\- No te acerques – susurró Sasuke con temor al ver cómo Naruto iba en su dirección – que no te acerques – le gritó esta vez más frustrado y atemorizado.

Naruto obvió su comentario, ni siquiera entendía qué decía pero sí lo veía asustado. Se acercó decidido hacia él, decidido a raptarle como era tradición en su tribu, claro que las mujeres solían dejarse, ese "_pequeño cuervo_" no se dejaría coger así sin más, sin saber dónde iban o lo que ocurriría.

Se detuvo un segundo al ver cómo Sasuke buscaba en la tienda algo y finalmente cogía un cuchillo del suelo y lo retenía entre sus manos. Ni siquiera sabía utilizarlo, Naruto lo supo en el momento en que vio sus manos temblar, a esos blancos sólo les enseñaban a disparar armas de fuego y no a defenderse con sus manos. Volvió a caminar hacia Sasuke y cuando llegó a él, se arrodilló. Con suavidad, levantó sus manos observando cómo ese chico cerraba sus ojos y temblaba, pero Naruto colocó las manos sobre el mango, cogiendo las manos de Sasuke, acariciando los dedos de aquel moreno y subiendo hacia sus muñecas, consiguiendo que Sasuke soltase el cuchillo y se lo diese entre temblores. Naruto sonrió, tenía carácter pero también mucho miedo, era un chico inteligente, sabía que si le hacía daño a él, no saldría vivo de la tribu. Una vez tuvo el cuchillo en sus manos, Naruto lo tiró lejos rodándolo por el suelo y entonces, cogió una de las cuerdas de al lado atando las muñecas de Sasuke, momento en que Sasuke se tensó del todo.

\- No, no… déjame, por favor… no me ates, me portaré bien – intentó aclarar Sasuke en aquel momento, pero Naruto terminó de anudarle las muñecas juntas evitando así que su fuerte carácter pudiera causarle problemas después.

En cuanto lo tuvo atado, lo cogió al hombro con fuerza pese a que Sasuke trató de revolverse para que le bajase, no le gustaba ser un saco de patatas, ni que le cargasen como si fuera una damisela en apuros.

\- Maldita sea, bájame de una maldita vez – se quejó Sasuke enfadado, golpeando con sus manos atadas la espalda de ese indio, pero al salir de la tienda y ver a todos esos guerreros pintados, ataviados con cabezas de búfalos, que bailaban y se movían a su alrededor con bruscos movimientos, se agarró más al cuello de Naruto tratando de evitar a todos esos indios.

Ya no quería bajar, prefería quedarse allí en el hombro de Naruto a bajar frente a todos esos indios. Se sentía más seguro con el que se suponía que iba a ser su esposo y entonces… todo encajó, era esa noche, era la noche donde seguramente le tomaría como suyo.

\- Mierda – exclamó Sasuke que no sabía que sería tan pronto.

Por eso le habían bañado a conciencia, por eso el banquete y las purificaciones, era todo parte de su ritual y seguramente lo que ahora pasaba era parte del mismo aunque él no pudiera entender sus costumbres.

Sólo podía ver la espalda de ese rubio, una espalda con algunas heridas y cortes en ella, seguramente debido a las cacerías o a las batallas, cicatrices de guerra. Caminaba y caminaba sin detenerse, no podía ver nada hacia dónde se dirigían, pero finalmente, pasó la hoguera central y entraron a una gran tienda llena de pieles de búfalos y alfombras tejidas, probablemente por las mujeres. Naruto lo soltó encima de una gran piel de bisonte y ató la cuerda de sus muñecas a uno de los postes de dentro donde ataban a los caballos, pero que ahora, estaban libres para que los amantes estuvieran solos en su tienda.

\- Vamos… suéltame – dijo Sasuke al ver que Naruto no parecía querer soltarle, sino más bien todo lo contrario, le había atado y asegurado para que no pudiera mover las manos.

Naruto se quitó la máscara y la dejó en un lateral antes de quitarse toda la ropa. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos al verse allí a cuatro patas en el suelo, con sus manos atadas al poste, totalmente a disponibilidad de ese indio y viendo lo que se avecinaba. El rubio no perdió tiempo y desnudó a ese chico por completo, rompiéndole la camiseta y bajándole los pantalones.

Si hubiera sido un buen religioso, Sasuke habría rezado en ese instante, de hecho, lo hizo hasta sin serlo sólo al pensar en las brutalidades que solían hacer los indios. Él… que jamás lo había hecho con un hombre y estaba allí, a cuatro patas ofreciéndole su trasero a un bruto, a lo que su gente llamaban "animales". Sabía que iba a doler, que no sería cuidadoso con él y una lágrima escapó de sus ojos mientras los cerraba con fuerza esperando el dolor. Sin previo aviso, Naruto cogió con fuerza sus nalgas separándolas e introdujo su rostro entre ellas besando y lamiendo su entrada. Los ojos de Sasuke se abrieron como platos y el rubor fue el más intenso que jamás había sentido.

\- No, sal de ahí, joder… - dijo Sasuke – por favor… no hagas eso, es vergonzoso.

No podía entenderle, sabía que ese indio no le entendía pero sí entendió una cosa, el gemido que soltó al notar la lengua juguetona del rubio en su entrada lubricándole. No entendía nada, siempre decían que los indios eran como animales, bestias que cortaban caballeras, que mataban todo lo que veían, pero ese indio no le estaba tomando a la fuerza, sino todo lo contrario, estaba haciendo cosas que al propio Sasuke le daban vergüenza. Ni siquiera él habría sido capaz de hacer algo como aquello, quizá sí eran algo bárbaros como decían de ellos, pero no podía verle como un animal sediento de sangre como le habían descrito.

\- Para, por favor – dijo Sasuke – no tienes qué hacer eso… ahhhh – se escapó un gemido terrible al sentir la maestría de aquella lengua y se agarró con fuerza al poste que retenía sus manos. No podía negar que con vergüenza o no… ese chico sabía lo que estaba haciendo, sentía placer pese a que quería rehusarse a sentirlo.

Sasuke agarraba cada vez con más fuerza el mástil al que le había atado su supuesto esposo, intentando no ruborizarse tanto, sin embargo, al girar su rostro hacia las paredes de la tienda, se dio cuenta de que la hoguera que ellos tenían dentro, reflejaba todo lo que estaba ocurriendo al exterior, justo donde las figuras de los indios observaban aquella escena entre cánticos y gritos. Era imposible ruborizarse entonces aunque intentó callar los gemidos ante la vergüenza. Aun así, sabía que le habían escuchado gemir antes.

\- ¿A quién me has vendido, papá? – susurró Sasuke derramando lágrimas al verse como un auténtico espectáculo para esos indios. Quizá sólo querían ver a uno de los suyos follarse a un blanquito, humillarle y demostrar a su "raza blanca" que los indios podían tomarlos como quisieran.

Fuera, la tribu miraba a través de la tela, sonriendo, divirtiéndose con el espectáculo mientras vitoreaban y animaban al guerrero en su noche de bodas. Sasuke no podía entenderles, pero ellos sabían que las guarradas que estaban soltando sí eran entendidas por Naruto, quien parecía muy concentrado en su labor, intentando hacer gritar a ese chico para que toda la tribu reconociera que era un auténtico animal en la cama.

Por su hombría, él no podía quedar mal, estaba dispuesto a hacer gritar a ese chico como nunca. Sus guerreros le animaban desde fuera, avergonzando a Sasuke al encontrarse en esa situación, siendo observado, sin embargo… por extraño que parecía, Naruto lo disfrutaba. Les observaban y le gustaba, se excitaba con aquellos lascivos comentarios que sus guerreros le dedicaban. Aquella sería una larga noche para todos, pero Naruto estaba dispuesto a disfrutar y Sasuke… al ver que sería imposible detener aquello, simplemente, se mordió el labio inferior evitando que sus gemidos salieran por ahora, pese a que la lengua de aquel chico era persistente y buscaba darle un placer superior para que gritase de una maldita vez.


	4. Noche de bodas

Capítulo 4: Noche de bodas.

A través de la tela de la tienda, podía ver aquellas figuras escalofriantes bailando alrededor de ellos. Pese a no poder verse nada por culpa de la tela, tampoco dejaba mucho a la imaginación. Era cierto que no identificaban con exactitud los detalles, pero incluso por sombras tras una tela, podían darse cuenta de lo que ocurría.

Sentía vergüenza, como nunca en su vida había sentido. Jamás imaginó que alguien sería capaz de hacer algo como aquello, pero también sabía que él no pararía y menos… porque ni siquiera le entendía cuando le hablaba. Todo era complicado y pese a que siempre había tenido mucho carácter, en esa tribu se sentía como si su vida dependiera de que aprendiera a controlar ese carácter.

Un gemido salió de sus labios al sentir cómo un dedo se introducía en él pese a que ese chico seguía jugando también con su lengua. Mordió la cuerda que apresaba sus muñecas y dejó que sus piernas temblasen, no podía impedirlo. Estaba a cuatro patas y pese a que sus rodillas se apoyaban con firmeza sobre la piel de búfalo del suelo, pensó que cederían ante ese temblor, un temblor que no parecía importarle al "_Nueve colas_" sino más bien todo lo contrario, parecía acrecentar su euforia.

No podía negar que había pensado muy mal de Naruto, más que nada porque pese a no conocer mucho sobre las tradiciones de los indios, sí sabía una… jamás se casaban con otros hombres, era algo terminantemente prohibido. ¿Por qué estaba entonces él ahí? ¿Por qué había aceptado romper sus propias normas por él? ¿Qué le habían ofrecido a cambio?

\- Joder – susurró Sasuke sin poder evitarlo al sentir cómo introducía un dedo más en él.

Se negaba a sentir placer, no quería sentirlo de un bárbaro como aquel, de un indio que había matado a gente de los suyos, pero lo sentía igualmente por mucho que lo negase. No podía evitar que su cuerpo respondiese a los estímulos del rubio. Impotencia era lo que sentía, impotencia al sentir que no podía defenderse sin que quisieran matarle, que no podría salir de esa tribu, que sentía placer de un indio cuando no debería sentirlo sino repudiarlo.

No sabía lo que aquellos indios fuera de la tienda estaban gritando, no sabía por qué bailaban rodeando su tienda y mantenían la hoguera activa, pero sí sabía una cosa… Naruto se impacientaba cada vez más al escucharles, se excitaba y se volvía más pasional por segundos. La cuerda que mordía ya apenas hacía efecto y menos cuando sintió el tercer dedo con toda aquella lubricación de su lengua.

Otro gemido se escuchó, pero para sorpresa de Sasuke, esta vez no había sido él, sino Naruto. Se movía con cierta violencia y decidió apoyar la frente en el suelo para mirar bajo su cuerpo cómo Naruto se masturbaba con su mano derecha, mientras con la izquierda mantenía la cintura de Sasuke bien retenida con la cabeza metida en su trasero.

Un sonrojo subió a sus mejillas al verle. La escena era simplemente abrumadora, nunca imaginó que sería a la vez que vergonzosa, preciosa. Ese chico no parecía tener vergüenza de nada, seguía metido en su faena y gimiendo con suavidad a medida que su miembro iba despertando.

Su lengua empezaba a perder el ritmo, seguramente preso del placer que estaba sintiendo por su masturbación. Escuchar esa respiración alterada, sus jadeos y los espasmos de su cuerpo hacía que él también se excitase por momentos.

Sintió cómo el cuerpo de Naruto se separaba levemente del suyo y se posicionaba mejor colocando la punta de su miembro en posición. Entró con lentitud, abriéndose camino y salió un poco al notar la estrechez y cómo se quejaba Sasuke ante aquel leve empujón.

Volvió a empujar con suavidad, entrando y saliendo poco a poco, introduciéndola cada vez más hondo hasta que ese chico finalmente iba abriéndose más, dejándole el camino libre pese a las molestas punzadas de dolor que parecía tener. Una vez estuvo dentro, suspiró de placer, notaba la calidez de su cuerpo y el placer de la estrechez. Empezó a moverse con cautela, dejando que el cuerpo de aquel chico se acostumbrase a esa intromisión, acelerando poco a poco cuando veía que realmente podía hacerlo, cuando vio que el dolor iba desapareciendo lentamente.

Pese a tratar de aguantar los gemidos, fue imposible para Sasuke. Se agarró con más fuerza al poste al notar cómo su cuerpo se movía por los movimientos de Naruto dentro de él, empujándole con suavidad de delante a atrás, cogiendo su cintura con fuerza e impulsándole hacia él cuando éste entraba. Sus piernas temblaban cada vez más con mayor intensidad hasta que, finalmente, entre un masculino gemido, empezó a derramar aquel blanquecino líquido aunque Naruto no pareció detenerse, él seguía buscando su placer. No fue hasta casi diez minutos después cuando finalmente, escuchó los jadeos descontrolados de Naruto, sintiendo el temblor de todo su cuerpo y finalmente… la calidez de ese líquido entrando en él. ¡_Aún no podía creerse lo que podía tardar ese chico en las relaciones_! Él estaba agotado y al ver cómo el indio salía de él y se tiraba a su lado, entendió que él también lo estaba.

Sasuke dejó finalmente que sus piernas flaqueasen y tiró el cuerpo hacia un lateral tumbándose, sólo tenía sueño, sus ojos hacían rato que se estaban cerrando y, sin embargo, había permanecido despierto sólo por Naruto, para que él acabase sin saber cuánto tardaría en llegar. Miró sus muñecas atadas al poste, tenían la marca de la cuerda pero sabía que aunque hablase, ese chico no le entendería, así que trató de relajar sus manos para que la cuerda dejase de apretarle, pero el dolor seguía allí.

El sueño se apoderaba de él. Lentamente sus párpados se cerraban pero tenía miedo de hacerlo, tenía miedo de quedarse dormido y no despertar, miedo a que le matasen mientras durmiese. Aún veía las sombras de aquellos indios al otro lado de la tienda, bailando y gritando con sus cabezas de búfalos, pero el sonido se disipaba en su cabeza, el sueño estaba haciendo de las suyas y todo dejaba de importar, sólo quería dormir.

La figura del "Nueve colas" apareció frente a él, apenas pudo reconocer aquella trenza que solía llevar ese indio, no podía diferenciar su rostro en aquel instante con su vista nublada presa del sueño, pero sí pudo ver cómo parecía buscar algo, un cuchillo. Se quedó estático, demasiado cansado para hacer algo. Pensaba en lo peor, pero tan sólo cortó las cuerdas de sus muñecas antes de levantarse, seguramente para esconder el cuchillo porque tampoco Naruto parecía fiarse de él y menos después de lo que había ocurrido esa noche. No sabía cómo se lo tomaría.

Sasuke sonrió ligeramente pero dejó que el sueño le embaucase. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar finalmente, omitiendo todos los ruidos del exterior que no comprendía el motivo para continuar cuando ya habían detenido el acto sexual. Pronto entendería que aquel ritual no iba a parar en toda la noche y es que, una hora más tarde, sus ojos se abrieron al sentir cómo ese indio volvía a tocarle y posicionarle para entrar en él nuevamente.

Sólo tenía sueño, ni siquiera fuerzas para seguirle el ritmo, así que simplemente se dejó mover, dejó que colocase sus piernas sobre sus hombros y entrase una vez más en él… ¡no paró en toda la noche! Y sólo cuando amaneció, pareció que pudo dormir de verdad, seguido sin despertarse cada hora para satisfacer a ese indio que no parecía querer irse a dormir.

A su lado estaba ese moreno, durmiendo profundamente, ya llevaba dos horas seguidas y eso hizo que Naruto sonriera. Sabía que él estaba cansado, a partir de la primera vez, las otras tres simplemente se había dejado follar con tal de poder dormir algo, no había hecho el más mínimo gesto excepto los gemidos que habían salido de él. Reconocía que se había portado bien pese a no conocer sus costumbres, pese al sueño que tenía… había respondido más o menos como esperó. Sin embargo, era consciente de que los problemas empezarían ahora. Simplemente… dejó que descansase de aquella movida noche y salió de la tienda observando a las mujeres empezar con sus quehaceres. Algunos guerreros dormían en sus tiendas, pero otros seguían despiertos afilando sus armas.

\- ¿Cómo ha ido? – preguntó el jefe de la tribu a su espalda.

\- Bien – dijo Naruto – está dormido. No he querido volver a despertarle.

\- ¿Cuatro veces? – preguntó Jiraiya con una sonrisa – no es típico de ti.

\- No quería forzarle, estaba agotado. Tampoco es que vaya a dejarle en cinta así que… no tenía motivos para seguir.

Naruto miró hacia la tienda de su madre, observándola cómo cosía unos ropajes para un niño de unos nueve o diez años que esperaba pacientemente a que la mujer acabase, sin embargo, al girarse y ver cómo Naruto le miraba, el niño sonrió y corrió hacia él.

\- Tu padre estaría orgulloso de ti – dijo Jiraiya.

\- Estoy casado con un hombre – sonrió Naruto – creo que nadie se imaginaba esto.

\- Un sacrificio necesario para obtener la paz. Esto mantendrá a los blancos lejos de nuestras tierras.

\- ¿Durante cuánto? – preguntó Naruto observando cómo el niño se acercaba a él - ¿Puedes fiarte realmente de la palabra de los blancos? La última vez que alguien se fió, acabaron masacrando su poblado.

\- Estaremos atentos por si acaso. Y tenemos al hijo del jefe de ellos.

\- Así que no es mi esposo… sino un rehén – sonrió Naruto dándole a entender a su abuelo que no estaba muy conforme con ese término.

\- Míralo como quieras. Él es nuestro seguro por ahora, así que preocúpate que no le ocurra nada. Además… tienes tus recompensas – sonrió Jiraiya – lo tendrás para ti todas las noches… o las veces que quieras.

\- Naruto – gritó el niño rompiendo la conversación de los adultos.

\- El pequeño zorrillo está aquí – sonrió Naruto hacia el niño que tenía las mismas muescas que él en sus mejillas - ¿Qué tal has dormido?

\- Bien, aunque me han dicho que tú aún no has dormido – dijo en tono pillín - ¿Has disfrutado?

\- Sí – dijo Naruto sin más con una sonrisa – pero eso no debería interesarle a los niños.

\- ¿Vas a ir a cazar con los demás? – preguntó mirando al resto de guerreros que afilaban las armas.

\- Creo que sí, traeré algo de carne, ese chico va a necesitar recuperar fuerzas después de lo de anoche.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo? Quiero ir a cazar contigo – sonreía con euforia el niño. Naruto, sin embargo, observó a su madre que le hacía gestos con la cabeza para que se lo llevase.

\- Claro – dijo al final – ve a por tus cosas.

Sonrió al ver a ese chico tan feliz. Desde que sus padres fallecieron a manos de otra tribu, él se había ocupado de ese chico, lo había adoptado como su propio hijo y eso era otro tema que no sabía cómo se tomaría Sasuke cuando se enterase aunque claro… todavía no sabía cómo iba a explicarle las cosas teniendo en cuenta la dificultad del lenguaje para entenderse. Naruto le había enseñado todo a ese chico, tal y como su padre le había enseñado a él. Le había enseñado a pelear, a defenderse, a cazar, a pescar… y aunque sólo era un niño, Menma aprendía rápido. Había aceptado hasta tal punto a Naruto como su propio padre, que él mismo se había mutilado el rostro haciéndose aquellas marcas con el cuchillo, tan sólo para que la gente le reconociera como su hijo. Ese niño le recordaba demasiado a él, buscando superarse siempre.

Su madre sonrió desde su tienda y Naruto elevó la mano para saludarla antes de hacerle un gesto para que estuviera atenta de la tienda, no quería que Sasuke pudiera despertarse sin más y hacer alguna locura. Su madre asintió y sonrió al ver cómo aquellos dos se marchaban a cazar. Su hijo y su nieto, porque cuando les veía juntos sólo pensaba en lo que habría disfrutado su esposo también de haberlos visto crecer. Naruto había salido a él, su mismo corazón, su misma bondad, su misma fuerza y deseo por proteger a los demás.

\- Le criaste bien – susurró Kushina al ver a Minato reflejado en su hijo mientras éste se marchaba a buscar su caballo y se unía al resto de guerreros.


	5. Tipi

Capítulo 5: Tipi

Se encontraba agazapado tras unos matorrales, esperando a que la presa bajase la guardia. El resto de guerreros caminaban a hurtadillas escondiéndose también, pintados con sus pinturas de combate pero Naruto sólo observó a Menma a su lado.

\- Muévete con cuidado hacia la derecha. Esperemos a que todos estén en posición y lo llevaremos hacia la trampa.

\- De acuerdo – comentó Menma con una sonrisa siguiendo a Naruto moviéndose a hurtadillas junto a sus compañeros.

El búfalo seguía pastando a sus anchas, siendo observado por aquellos indios que le rodeaban entre todos lentamente. Finalmente, Naruto observó la señal de sus compañeros y entonces, le indicó a Menma que le siguiera. Todos salieron de su escondite moviéndose con violencia, corriendo hacia el búfalo y gritando para espantarle, para que empezase a correr hacia la zona donde habían colocado la trampa.

Para Menma, aquellas cacerías con su padre eran las mejores de todas, le adoraba, desde que se había quedado huérfano Naruto lo había sido todo para él. Al acabar la cacería y volver al poblado, observó cómo su padre saludaba a su madre y le daba parte de la carne que habían cazado para que la cocinase. Al menos pudo estar un buen rato junto a Naruto, creando y afilando las armas. Le gustaba aprender de Naruto, era su modelo a seguir, tanto… que hasta se había hecho el mismo pelo que él, las mismas trenzas, le gustaba que todos supieran que era su hijo.

El molesto cosquilleo sobre su nariz y mejilla le despertó. Naruto abrió los ojos sobresaltado encontrándose aún sentado frente a la tienda de su madre, con Menma riéndose mientras le hacía cosquillas con una hebra de hierba que había encontrado en el prado.

\- Despierta dormilón – sonreía Menma.

Naruto sonrió y cogió por la cintura al pequeño mientras le hacía cosquillas. Las risas de Menma se escucharon por todo el campamento, todos conocían la buena relación que tenía Naruto con ese niño, desde que lo adoptó había sido como su hijo, pocas veces se separaban.

\- Deberías ir a llevarle algo de comer a tu esposo – comentó Kushina ofreciéndole un par de cuencos de comida y otro a Menma.

\- ¿Puedo ir contigo? – preguntó Menma al ver que Naruto cogía su cuenco y el de su esposo.

\- No creo que sea conveniente por ahora – sonrió Naruto.

\- Pero…

\- Déjale que vaya, no creo que le haga daño ver a un blanco, es curiosidad lo que siente.

\- De acuerdo, vamos.

No podía creerse ese niño que realmente pudiera ir a conocer a un occidental, a uno de esos hombres blancos de los que tanto hablaban pero que él nunca había tenido la oportunidad de ver. Una parte de él iba ilusionado y otra parte iba un poco nervioso.

El rubio fue el primero en alzar la tela de la entrada y dar paso a ese pequeño, quien nada más entrar, se quedó paralizado al ver a ese chico aún durmiendo, tapado con una piel de búfalo y medio desnudo. Menma sonrió acercándose hacia él, movido por la intriga de su piel tan pálida, sin pinturas y sin nada.

\- Es raro – decía Menma antes de fijarse en el sombrero vaquero del rincón, cogiéndolo entre sus manos y mirándolo o tratando de probárselo, consiguiendo que Naruto sonriera - ¿Y qué es esto? – preguntaba Menma curioso.

Naruto se acercó a Sasuke, sentándose a su lado y acariciando con suavidad el brazo descubierto de ese chico, haciendo que temblase su cuerpo y sus ojos se abrieran de golpe cogiendo la piel de bisonte tratando de tapar su desnudez. El sonrojo en las mejillas de Sasuke se hizo presente al instante, movido luego por la incertidumbre de encontrarse a ese niño jugando con su sombrero.

Todo era confuso y se sentía realmente agotado tras aquella noche donde su supuesto esposo no le había dejado dormir apenas. Se movió con cautela hacia atrás cuando Naruto buscó el cuenco de comida y se lo pasó. Olía bien y tomó el cuenco despacio observando que dentro había carne y algunas verduras envueltas en caldo.

Una palabra salió de los labios del rubio, una palabra que no entendió pero al ver cómo le hacía un gesto para que comiese, entendió que quería que se comiera lo que le había traído.

Ambos chicos rieron sin poder evitarlo al ver la cara de asco que puso Sasuke al probar aquella carne. Desde luego Sasuke no entendió nada de lo que esos dos hablaban, pero sí veía sus risas.

\- Creo que no está acostumbrado a la carne de búfalo – reía Menma.

\- Es muy fuerte para él – sonreía Naruto – se acabará acostumbrando.

La voz de un guerrero llamando al "_Nueve colas_" hizo que los tres se girasen hacia la entrada, aunque sólo Naruto salió fuera a ver qué ocurría. Menma en cambio se quedó allí junto a Sasuke, acercándose a él y sentándose a su lado para comer con él. Sasuke se sorprendió al principio, incluso se le pasó por la cabeza cogerlo de rehén para poder huir, pero lo descartó enseguida, no podía llevarse mal con todos ahora mismo, era mejor calmar las cosas por ahora.

El niño intentó hablar con Sasuke, explicándole mediante dibujos en el suelo y gestos algunas cosas. No era capaz de pillar todo, pero Sasuke lo intentaba hasta que Naruto volvió a entrar y le dijo a Menma que saliese de la tienda, Kushina le buscaba. Sasuke observó cómo Menma cogía el sombrero y lo elevaba como si pidiera permiso para llevárselo, el moreno asintió para que se lo llevase y jugase con él.

Naruto se sentó a su lado, volviendo a coger el cuenco de madera y comiendo al lado de su esposo. Sasuke le observaba, con aquella larga trenza, sus pinturas de guerra en la nariz y mejillas y su parte lateral de la cabeza casi rapada, en parte… aparte de intimidante, le resultaba un chico atrayente y muy atractivo, pero seguía teniéndole un poco de miedo.

A ese rubio le sorprendió cuando Sasuke trató de preguntarle por el niño, veía sus gestos tratando de hacerse entender sobre quién era el niño. Sonrió, al menos por gestos podían medio entenderse. Naruto se sentó mejor y dibujó en un trozo de tierra apartado de las mantas la figura de un chiquillo, intentando aclararle por gestos que ese dibujo era el chico.

Sasuke lo observó dibujando dos figuras más que entendió eran los padres del niño y cómo Naruto pasaba una raya por sus cuellos intentando indicarle que estaban muertos. Asintió al ir siguiéndole y al ver el rubio que podía entenderle, continuó dibujando, mostrando otra persona y señalándose a sí mismo indicándole que esa figura era él y cómo había adoptado a ese niño como suyo.

\- Adoptado – dijo Sasuke en su idioma aunque Naruto no lo entendió y continuó comiendo del cuenco - ¿Quién los mató? – preguntó esta vez aunque Naruto no podía entenderle.

Viendo el dibujo, Sasuke trató de indicarle que estaba interesado en los padres del chico, intentó hacerle entender que quería saber quién fue el que los mató, porque temía que fueran los suyos, sin embargo, Naruto al entender la pregunta por sus gestos y el dibujo, intentó explicarle que era otra tribu india y apuntó el nombre "_Sioux_".

\- Los Sioux – susurró Sasuke porque sí… a esa tribu la conocía por su ferocidad tanto con los blancos como con otras tribus vecinas.

Con un gesto de su mano, Naruto intentó conseguir que Sasuke le siguiera fuera de la tienda y por un momento, tras vestirse, pareció que quería acompañarle, pero al llegar a la entrada y ver a todos los guerreros con los ojos fijos en él, se quedó paralizado. Los susurros y las sonrisas volvían a aparecer en todos ellos, seguramente motivados por lo que habían presenciado la otra noche.

\- Genial… - susurró Sasuke volviendo a entrar dentro para apartarse de las miradas indiscretas de la gente, se sentía avergonzado.

No hacía falta entender un idioma para darse cuenta cuándo la gente se reía de uno. Tan sólo se había asomado pero había visto el rostro de todos aquellos guerreros girarse hacia él, observándole mientras sonreían y sobre todo… algunos haciendo gestos sexuales hacia un Naruto que al ver cómo Sasuke volvía al interior de la tienda, dejó escapar un sonido de molestia antes de agachar la cabeza.

\- Ya basta – comentó Naruto hacia ellos pese a que sabía que Sasuke no volvería a salir – ya le habéis asustado.

\- No te pongas así – sonrió Sai de forma fingida – te hemos ayudado a que vuelva a la tienda para que disfrutéis de vuestra intimidad.

\- Qué gracioso – le dijo Naruto volviendo dentro para intentar calmar a un Sasuke que se había ido hasta el fondo de la tienda, alejándose de la entrada.

Desde fuera, Menma que jugaba con el sombrero de Sasuke, miraba atónito cómo ese chico se volvía al interior del tipi evitando así al resto de los de la tribu. Por otro lado, Kushina resopló frustrada al ver que esos guerreros no aprenderían nunca, siempre haciendo de las suyas.

\- ¿Por qué no se atreve a salir? – preguntó Menma con preocupación ahora.

\- Porque… él no pertenece a nuestra tribu.

\- Pero… se ha casado con Naru – intentó aclarar el niño - ¿Eso no sirve de nada?

\- Hay mucho odio entre los blancos y los indios – aclaró Kushina – ese chico tiene miedo de lo que podamos hacerle en repercusión a lo que los de su clase nos han hecho.

\- Pero… no entiendo el motivo por el que está aquí entonces.

\- Porque al parecer… no le importó a su padre – dijo Kushina sintiendo lástima por ese chico – no le importó lo suficiente a los suyos y lo entregaron como trueque. No les importa lo que le ocurra y puedo imaginarme lo complicado que está siendo para él cuando no entiende nada, si nuestras tradiciones ni nuestro lenguaje.

\- Tengo una idea para ayudarle con el lenguaje – sonrió Menma – aunque necesitaré ayuda del resto de mujeres del poblado.

Kushina le observó primero con ciertas dudas y luego, con una gran sonrisa. Ese chico se había criado con su hijo, había sacado su carácter. Los ojos de ese niño miraban hacia la tienda y la pelirroja conocía esa mirada, la había visto antes, porque Menma sólo había sido un chico huérfano, que se quedó sin padres a temprana edad, asesinados a sangre fría por una de las tribus guerreras más fuertes de los alrededores. Cuando Naruto lo trajo a la tribu, no esperó que se adaptase con facilidad, pero lo hizo y además, había sacado ese carácter de querer ayudar a los demás. Quizá se sentía un poco identificado con Sasuke, ambos estaban solos, abandonados por su familia original, en un lugar que no era el suyo, intentando adaptarse a lo desconocido.

\- Hablaré con el resto de las mujeres del poblado – dijo Kushina al final viendo esa mirada decidida en su nieto – aunque no creo que vaya a ser fácil, sabes de sobra que tienen miedo a todo lo que hacen los blancos, no querrán tener nada que ver ni querrán acercarse a él.

\- Pero tú eres la más inteligente de todas, seguro que las convences – sonrió Menma – eras la esposa del que iba a ser el futuro líder de la tribu, todas te escuchan y además… tienes esa labia especial para convencer, algo se te ocurrirá, estoy convencido de ello. Tienes mucha influencia.

Kushina miró a ese chico, era inteligente y sobre todo… un zalamero, sabía cómo utilizar las bonitas palabras con tal de salirse con la suya, sin embargo y pese a saberlo, sonrió antes de darle un beso en la frente.

\- Haré lo que pueda, pero no te prometo nada – comentó finalmente Kushina.


	6. Aprendiendo a montar

Capítulo 6: Aprendiendo a montar

Todo era extraño y, para colmo, no se sentía cómodo en ese poblado. Él… que había venido de una importante familia, la familia del General, estaba atrapado en un poblado indio, sin posibilidad de escapar, casado con uno de ellos y dejándose ultrajar por él. A veces pensaba que podría acoplarse a esa nueva vida, otras pensaba en tirar la toalla, pero era demasiado orgulloso para ello.

Durante una semana, se negó a salir de aquella tienda, dormía durante el día y es que con Naruto era imposible dormir por las noches. Llegaba a medio día con la caza del día, comían y se dormía como un tronco. Para Sasuke… era imposible dormir después de comer, más porque dormía por las mañanas, era como intentar volver a dormirse tras haber dormido. Las noches eran una tortura tras otra, Naruto lo poseía sin falta y cuando parecía que todo se relajaba y podría dormir, volvía a empezar. De cinco a seis veces en una misma noche, estaba agotado y no entendía cómo Naruto podía seguir aguantando el ritmo.

Esa mañana, tras despertarse y ponerse algo encima de la ropa limpia de su esposo, se acercó hacia la tela de la entrada y la abrió ligeramente observando el poblado. Las mujeres seguían tejiendo, lavando, recogiendo maíz o envueltas en otros quehaceres propios de ellas. Una leve sonrisa de tristeza se dibujó en el rostro de Sasuke, sabía que la tribu estaba bien jerarquizada, todos tenían su función, pero no sabía cuál era su papel. ¿Sólo era algo sexual? ¿Donde su esposo se desahogaba? ¿Un contenedor? No podía coser como las mujeres, tampoco era un cazador como los hombres. ¿Cuál era su función entonces? No quería que le tratasen como a una mujer, él no lo era, pero ahora mismo se sentía como la puta con la que su esposo se acostaba todas las noches y una vez satisfecho, lo dejaba allí a esperar a ser mantenido por él.

\- Joder – se quejó.

Él no quería eso, quería ser independiente, quería aprender a ser un guerrero como ellos y poder acompañarles.

El lenguaje le estaba costando mucho, seguía sin entender a Naruto, aunque había conseguido aprender un par de palabras como "a cuatro patas" y "abre las piernas", ésas que él siempre repetía y que, cuando no entendía, Naruto le hacía colocar la posición casi a la fuerza.

Se sorprendió cuando la tela se abrió y entró Menma con un par de pájaros que seguramente, habría cazado. Intentaba convencerle para que saliera de la tienda, como siempre, pero no hubo forma, Sasuke se negaba y, finalmente, Menma dejó entrar a una mujer de cabello azulado, seguramente por alguno de los tintes naturales que ellos utilizaban para dar miedo o causar impresión en sus enemigos.

La mujer pareció indicarle al chico que le dejase a solas con él, porque Menma, con una pequeña sonrisa, dejó los pájaros a un lado de la tienda y se marchó.

\- Me llamo Konan – dijo la mujer en su idioma, con dificultad… pero la entendía.

\- ¿Hablas mi idioma? – preguntó Sasuke confuso.

\- No mucho, sólo un poco. Mi esposo hacía negocios con los de vuestra raza y aprendí algo de su dialecto para continuar su trabajo cuando él murió. Kushina me ha dicho que necesitabas un poco de ayuda. Creo que puedo solucionarte algunas dudas.

\- Yo… Dios… tengo demasiadas – dijo Sasuke – quiero saber… ¿Qué tengo que hacer aquí?

\- Eres tratado como la esposa del futuro jefe, deberías empezar a unirte al resto de mujeres y aprender a hacer sus funciones.

\- Pero… yo no soy una mujer.

\- Entonces deberás demostrarlo – comentó Konan con una ligera sonrisa – si quieres ser un cazador, tendrás que convencer a tu esposo para que te lleve con él, pero eso no será fácil.

\- Ni siquiera puedo controlarle aquí en la tienda, ¿cómo voy a convencerle de que me lleve?

\- Detrás de cada gran hombre, hay una gran mujer, créeme… puedes conseguir convencerle, pero deja de tratar de dominarle. Naruto es un alma libre, un zorro, astuto, con la fuerza de un cazador y el nieto del gran jefe, todos le respetan. Si quieres que él empiece a respetarte a ti, primero tienes que demostrarle que no le tienes miedo, que eres un igual con él, tienes que comportarte como lo que eres… el esposo del futuro jefe de la tribu, tienes que ganarte el respeto de todos… empezando por el de tu esposo.

\- ¿Cómo hago eso?

\- Como lo hacemos todas las mujeres – sonrió Konan – en la cama. Seguramente te estás dejando controlar por miedo a que te haga algo, debes tomar el control.

\- No sé cómo hacerlo, él no me dejaría penetrarle.

\- No hablo de penetrarle, nosotras no podemos penetrar a nuestros esposos y aun así los convencemos y obtenemos el poder. ¿Cómo crees que lo hacemos? – sonrió Konan – ponte encima, deja de estar bajo su cuerpo.

\- Él no me dejará ponerme encima – dijo Sasuke preocupado.

\- No lo sabrás hasta que no lo intentes. Demuéstrale que tú puedes tomar decisiones, que no sea él quien te busque, empieza a buscarle tú a él y haz que te respete. Luego tendrás que aprender el lenguaje para comunicarte con él. Debes tener una idea muy clara… Naruto es el futuro líder, jamás debes pasarle por encima, él toma las decisiones, él tiene el respeto de todo su pueblo, pero él dirá ahí fuera lo que tú le pidas aquí dentro que diga. Domínale entre las mantas y él te apoyará ahí fuera entre los suyos, no debéis ir el uno contra el otro, sino apoyaros. Déjale el poder ahí fuera y toma el control aquí dentro, ésa es la baza que todas nosotras jugamos, por eso… todos nos respetan, en todas las tiendas pasa lo mismo, con todas esas mujeres, ellos lo saben.

\- Lo intentaré – dijo Sasuke algo más confiado – dominarle aquí dentro solamente, creo que puedo hacerlo, incluso sin tener que hablar con él.

Konan sonrió al ver que ese chico empezaba a entender un poco de su sistema. Podía ver esa fortaleza en el joven, tal y como le habían explicado. Tenía mucho carácter y daría guerra a su esposo, de eso no le cabía duda, pero necesitaba un empujón, necesitaba dejar de tenerles miedo para adaptarse.

\- Puedo enseñarte algo del lenguaje, pero te recomiendo que te juntes con los niños de la aldea… ellos aprenden a cazar, a jugar, aprenden el lenguaje más rápido, pueden ayudarte.

\- Lo haré.

\- Ve con Menma siempre que puedas, sé su sombra hasta que tu esposo te vea capaz de llevarte con ellos.

\- Los hombres de la tribu se ríen de mí.

\- Porque te ven como un blanquito inútil. No haces las cosas de las mujeres ni tampoco cazas como los hombres, creen que eres un estorbo, algo de lo que Naruto está tirando, tendrás que demostrarles lo que quieres ser… o unirte a las mujeres o a los hombres.

\- A los hombres – dijo Sasuke muy convencido – seré un cazador como ellos.

\- Entonces… empieza a perderle el miedo a tu esposo y súbete encima. Cabálgale esta noche y todos los guerreros que pasen fuera de vuestra tienda y te vean, empezarán a respetarte al comprobar que tu esposo te respeta y te deja montarle. Te enseñaré en nuestro idioma lo que tienes que decirle a tu esposo – sonrió Konan – siempre funciona.

La noche cayó en el poblado pese a que Sasuke seguía nervioso. Su esposo nunca se ausentaba tanto tiempo, solía llegar a mediodía con la caza, pero hoy, no parecía venir, justo cuando estaba preparado para hacer frente a su destino, a su esposo, para volver a levantar cabeza y recuperar lo que él siempre fue, un orgulloso chico blanco dispuesto a lo que fuera.

Cuando la tienda se abrió, los ojos de Sasuke observaron el tonificado cuerpo de Naruto, quien se acercó primero a un cubo de agua para limpiarse levemente del barro y la suciedad acumulada, sabía que después de eso… él siempre le pedía lo mismo, que se pusiera a cuatro patas.

Al acabar de limpiarse con el agua, mientras su bronceado cuerpo aún resplandecía con esas cristalinas gotas, se acercó a su esposo y cogiéndolo del hombro lo empujó hacia las mantas poniéndole a cuatro patas, sacando su miembro entre los ropajes, pero Sasuke se dio la vuelta ante la sorpresa de su esposo que trató de nuevo volver a ponerle a cuatro patas.

\- No – le dijo Sasuke cabreado, captando la atención de Naruto.

Sasuke se levantó con una afilada mirada. Sabía que podía cabrear a Naruto, que podían mandarle matar por no cumplir con sus deberes, eran una tribu primitiva, de costumbres ancestrales o así les llamaban ellos, pero en el fondo, seguían siendo humanos, eran como ellos, sólo cambiaban las costumbres. Esta vez fue Sasuke quien empujó con fuerza a Naruto tumbándolo boca arriba en las mantas y subiéndose encima.

\- Yo monto hoy – dijo Sasuke en el idioma de Naruto, quien sonrió al instante.

Aquello tensó a Sasuke, más cuando Naruto cogió con fuerza sus muñecas y le tumbó ligeramente sobre él para acercar su boca al oído de su esposo. Sasuke pensó lo peor, que le daría la vuelta, que volvería a hacerle suyo y no le dejaría tomar el control, pero en su lugar, escuchó la frase que Konan dijo que diría, quizá cambiando alguna palabra que no terminó de entender, pero en contexto era lo mismo.

\- El cuervo saca su carácter por fin, monta, "_pequeño cuervo_" – sonrió Naruto soltándole las muñecas y dejando que Sasuke se incorporase aún sentado sobre él.

La sonrisa se dibujó entonces en Sasuke al darse cuenta de que había sido un imbécil todo ese tiempo, su esposo no era tan malo como pensaba, tan sólo quería que sacase su carácter de nuevo, le estaba forzando a sacarlo y por fin… él le cedía parte de su poder, le dejaba tomar su primera decisión. Puede que no pareciera gran cosa… pero en su sociedad… era un paso importante, le estaba respetando, le había dejado finalmente decidir algo, le había cedido parte de su control a él. Sólo tenía un nuevo reto que conseguir… esa tribu debía enterarse de quién estaba montando y lo conseguiría, empezaba a entender la primera vez que Naruto lo tomó y la importancia de que todos se enterasen de lo que hacían.

\- Bien… vamos allá – susurró para sí mismo Sasuke metiéndose los dedos en la boca para coger saliva y abrir su entrada.

Naruto le observó hacerlo, ayudándole también con sus dedos para ensanchar la entrada, dejando que Sasuke empezase lentamente a hundir el miembro de ese poderoso indio en su interior. Cuando la tuvo completamente dentro, escuchó a su esposo de nuevo con esa sonrisa.

\- Ahora monta – sonrió Naruto haciendo sonreír a su esposo.

Empezó a moverse, a subir y bajar, apoyando sus manos en la cadera de Naruto para poder impulsarse, dejando que éste le ayudase con su movimiento de cintura. Los gemidos y jadeos que antes trataba de reprimir, dejó que sonasen pese a la vergüenza que sentía, dejó que todos se enterasen que estaba dando placer a su esposo, porque Naruto jadeó también dejando ver a los demás que, por primera vez, ese cuervo abría sus alas y empezaba a cabalgarle, que le perdía el miedo para dominar en el plano sexual.

\- ¡_Dios mío_! – susurró Sasuke en su idioma, moviendo la cintura para buscar mayor profundidad, era cierto que desde ahí arriba, él controlaba todo, el ritmo, las embestidas, la profundidad… estaba dominando y Naruto no parecía disgustado, sino todo lo contrario.

Sasuke controlaba desde arriba el placer de su esposo, lo tenía, tenía el poder, podía hacerle correrse, podía pararle la eyaculación y hacerle sufrir un poco más, podía meterla hasta el fondo y hacer gritar de puro placer a Naruto o dejarle con ganas de más sin entrar hasta el tope, ambos lo sabían, pero Sasuke seguía allí, jugando con todo, primero lento, luego rápido, se movía como quería, moviendo su cintura en círculos, de delante hacia atrás, con más o menos profundidad hasta que consiguió que Naruto se corriera en su interior y él en su abdomen.

Tan sólo descansó unos minutos cuando sintió que Naruto se incorporaba para poseerle otra vez, pero Sasuke, le detuvo de nuevo. Ahora entendía que para la reputación de Naruto era importante hacerlo más veces en esa noche y él no iba a ser menos.

\- No… he dicho que hoy cabalgo yo, todas las veces – le dijo Sasuke en su idioma – esta noche… eres mío, todas las veces que yo quiera.

Naruto sonrió y una frase salió de él, una que al principio no entendió del todo pero que la memorizó para preguntárselo a Konan. La mañana siguiente, tras su cansancio de las cuatro veces que tuvo que montar a ese chico, Konan le explicó que aquella frase simplemente significaba "_m__onta cuanto quieras_".


	7. Provocaciones

Capítulo 7: Provocaciones

**Cuatro meses después:**

Naruto volvía de la última cacería con sus guerreros, dispuesto a entrar en su tienda y pasar un rato con su esposo. Reconocía que todo había cambiado entre ellos, ese chico había dejado de sentir miedo hacia él, sus guerreros empezaban a respetarle desde que había cambiado sus ropajes al de ellos, desde que empezó también a dejarse el cabello largo y hacerse alguna trenza, desde que se pintaba y perfeccionaba su idioma, desde que había tomado el control en el plano sexual. Ahora salía de la tienda con la cabeza bien alta, sintiéndose exactamente lo que era… el esposo del nieto del jefe de la tribu. Eso alegraba a Naruto, más cuando su relación estaba mejorando, aun así… había una cosa que jamás había hecho con ese chico… sentir sus labios, nunca se habían besado, tan sólo sexo.

Al entrar en la tienda, se dio cuenta de que estaba vacía, tan sólo los caballos estaban pastando dentro con algo de alfalfa que le había dejado Sasuke. La olla estaba en el centro, con el fuego apagado pero la comida aún caliente. Sabía que su esposo no tardaría en volver, seguramente estaría por el campamento. Salió y le buscó con la mirada, pero tan sólo encontró a Konan terminando de tejer unos telares junto a su madre. En parte, le alegraba que Kushina la hubiera llamado, porque había ayudado mucho a Sasuke en cuanto a explicarle sus tradiciones y cómo debería comportarse, hasta en el lenguaje.

\- Buenos días – sonrió Naruto hacia ambas mujeres.

\- Buenos días, hijo mío – sonrió Kushina.

\- ¿Ha ido bien la caza, "Nueve colas"? – preguntó con una sonrisa Konan.

\- Sí, ha sido un buen día aunque parece que los búfalos empiezan a moverse.

\- Viene la estación fría, pronto tendréis que recorrer largas distancias para encontrarles.

\- Eso me temo.

\- ¿Qué te preocupa?

\- Entrar en el territorio de los Sioux – dijo Naruto con algo de preocupación – o que ellos entren en el nuestro. Si el alimento se mueve… todos nos moveremos con ellos.

\- Todo estará bien.

\- Sí, eso espero. ¿Habéis visto a mi esposo? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Hace un rato estaba jugando con los niños, creo que le estaban enseñando a utilizar la lanza. Se ha convertido pronto en un buen arquero – sonrió Konan.

\- Eso me han dicho, tendré que comprobarlo.

\- Se está esforzando mucho por encajar con los hombres.

\- Lo sé – susurró Naruto – pero es complicado. Los guerreros practican desde pequeños y él… tan sólo ha tenido unos meses para adaptarse.

\- Seguirá mejorando, es un chico inteligente y habilidoso.

\- Eso parece – sonrió Naruto – voy a buscarle.

Caminó entre la gente de su tribu. Las mujeres sonreían al verle pero seguían inmersas en sus quehaceres, los hombres que habían formado parte de la cacería se reunían con sus mujeres y sus hijos, tan sólo un joven soltero se acercó a Naruto, su mejor amigo Sai.

\- ¿Buscando a tu esposo? – preguntó con una sonrisilla extraña.

\- Sí – dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Quién va a montar hoy? ¿El "nueve colas" o el "cuervo"?

\- Me lo pensaré – sonrió Naruto.

\- Por eso tenías tantas ganas de volver rápido, te morías de ganas por tenerle. No dejas descansar a ese chico. Debe ser difícil tenerte como esposo.

\- Me satisface muy bien, es un buen esposo – sonrió Naruto.

\- No me cabe la menor duda, menudo espectáculo montasteis el otro día. Todo el campamento debió escucharos.

\- Sai… deja de decir esas cosas, avergonzarás a mi esposo – sonrió Naruto sabiendo que Sai siempre había sido muy directo.

\- Dile a tu abuelo… que cuando quiera yo también sigo disponible por si quiere encontrarme un blanquito como ése – dijo moviendo la cintura de forma seductora.

\- No estarías a su altura – sonrió Naruto burlándose de él por primera vez, cambiando a defender a su esposo.

Sai sonrió, aún recordaba las primeras semanas y cómo todos se reían de Sasuke, ahora las tornas habían cambiado, Naruto empezaba a defender y a poner en el sitio que le correspondía a su esposo. Sasuke empezaba a demostrar que se había ganado ese derecho.

\- Está en el campo de entrenamiento con los niños – dijo Sai – practicando tiro con arco. Hasta las mujeres parecen apoyarle, le han hecho unos guantes para el arco, parece ser que le dolían un poco los dedos de tanto practicar.

\- Gracias, Sai.

\- Y por favor… intenta aguantar tu cola dentro de tus pantalones hasta que lleguéis a la tienda – sonrió Sai marchándose de allí.

\- Lo intentaré.

Siguió caminando en busca del campo de entrenamiento y pronto, vislumbró a los hijos de sus compañeros allí jugando con su esposo y Menma, enseñándole y practicando todos el tiro al arco. Aún pudo ver alguna lanza en el suelo, señal que también habían practicado con ellas. La sonrisa de Naruto se dibujó una vez más, ese chico se estaba esforzando por encajar en su nueva vida.

En cuanto se acercó a él, todos los niños salieron corriendo hacia el poblado llevándose las cosas, dejando a los dos esposos solos en la llanura.

\- No te esperaba tan pronto – habló Sasuke en el idioma de Naruto mientras caminaba hacia los árboles para sacar la flecha de la diana improvisada.

\- Ha sido un buen día de caza.

\- Me imagino – sonrió Sasuke aunque Naruto vio algo extraño en esa sonrisa.

Sin previo aviso, se acercó hacia él y lo arrinconó contra el árbol haciendo que Sasuke soltase la flecha al sentir cómo ese rubio cogía su muñeca y la aprisionaba sobre su cabeza.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Alguien se ha metido contigo? – preguntó Naruto.

\- No. Es sólo…

\- ¿Qué?

\- No siento que pertenezca a las mujeres ni tampoco a los hombres. ¿Qué soy, Naruto? Te he satisfecho en todo, practico para intentar encajar con vosotros pero… sigo jugando con los niños.

\- No estás preparado para una cacería.

\- Enséñame – dijo Sasuke cerca de sus labios – eres el mejor guerrero aquí, todos lo piensan. ¿Qué tengo que hacer para ganarme el privilegio y me enseñes? ¿Quieres poseerme aquí mismo? ¿Frente a todos? ¿Quieres que te dé más poder? Puedo hacerlo.

\- No me tientes, Sasuke – dijo Naruto cerca de sus labios.

\- Por favor… ayúdame a encajar, sólo tú puedes hacerlo, sólo a ti te escucharán.

\- Te has ganado su respeto.

\- Sí… tengo su respeto pero tú tienes la última palabra, tú eres el futuro líder, yo sólo soy tu esposo. Por eso apelo a ti.

Naruto cerró los ojos dejándose llevar por aquel aroma varonil que Sasuke desprendía, por la forma en que adornaba sus palabras. Era cierto que él no había quebrantado ni una norma, jamás pasó por encima de sus decisiones, ni las cuestionó en público, siempre se lo pedía a él cuando nadie les escuchaba, eso le hizo sonreír.

\- Eres un buen esposo – susurró Naruto pasando su mano libre hacia la entrepierna de Sasuke y cogiendo sus huevos para masajearlos, haciendo suspirar a Sasuke, quien cerró los ojos al instante – y tienes mucho carácter, serías capaz de enfrentarte a cualquiera pero… no estás preparado.

\- Prepárame – le insistió Sasuke – puedo aprender de ti, haré lo que quieras.

Sonrió, el rubio simplemente sonrió bajándole un poco los pantalones, colando su dedo en aquella entrada que siempre le volvía loco. Su esposo siempre era atrayente, un seductor nato y sabía… que no podía negarle nada cuando se ponía en ese plan.

\- ¿Qué quieres que haga para convencerte? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Coge el arco y dispara – dijo Naruto – blanco al tercer árbol contando desde aquí, justo la primera rama, la más fina – sonrió Naruto observando cómo Sasuke sonreía y cogía el arco pese a que Naruto no cedía en sus caricias.

Sasuke intentó apuntar pero era imposible equilibrar el arco con el placer que Naruto le daba y los leves temblores de su cuerpo. Pese a que el rubio lo sabía, sonrió y entonces, se introdujo en él embistiéndole con fuerza mientras Sasuke intentaba apuntar entre jadeos y bruscos movimientos.

Escuchaba la respiración entrecortada de su esposo, disfrutando de aquel momento y pese a saber que nadie iría a ese campo de entrenamiento, Sasuke seguía un poco nervioso. Finalmente, consiguió soltar la cuerda y dejó volar la flecha rompiendo la fina rama del tercer árbol, dejándose caer a cuatro patas después mientras Naruto continuaba con sus movimientos, cogiendo cada vez más velocidad hasta que eyaculó en su interior.

\- Ha sido un buen disparo – sonrió Naruto encima del cuerpo de su esposo – te entrenaré – aclaró – a partir de mañana vendrás conmigo y te enseñaré todo sobre la caza.

Sasuke sonrió al haberlo conseguido. Finalmente podría empezar a encajar en algún lado y eso era lo mejor que podía pasarle allí. Sería un guerrero, uno más junto a los demás. Alguien respetable y con una misión en la aldea, proveer de comida.

\- Gracias – dijo Sasuke en su idioma aunque Naruto no lo entendió.

\- No sé que es esa palabra – dijo Naruto.

\- Gracias… es cuando alguien quiere mostrar su gratitud por algo que has hecho por él.

\- ¿Gratitud? – preguntó Naruto.

\- Es como… una palabra que demuestra que estás alegre por la decisión que has tomado. ¿Cómo se dice en vuestro idioma? – preguntó Sasuke – por ejemplo… cuando un guerrero te ha salvado de morir y tú te sientes feliz de ello.

\- No la tenemos – dijo Naruto muy serio – nosotros no… "_Gracias_".

\- ¿No? – preguntó Sasuke confuso.

\- Nosotros demostramos afecto regalando algo. Como mi padre me regaló esta pluma de aquí – dijo Naruto enseñándole una pluma de águila que llevaba atada en el extremo de la larga trenza de su espalda – toma – dijo Naruto quitándose una de las plumas de cuervo que llevaba en la pequeña trenza del lateral – ésta es para ti.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Sasuke confuso.

\- Porque el "Pequeño cuervo" está levantando el vuelo, estás creciendo – sonrió Naruto – te enseñaré todo lo que sé de la caza.

\- Yo… no tengo nada para ofrecerte.

\- Esta noche hablamos de eso – sonrió Naruto acercándole hacia su cuerpo.

Por un segundo, Sasuke pensó que le besaría, estaban muy cerca el uno del otro, sin embargo, no lo hizo y era algo que no conseguía entender. En todos aquellos meses… no se habían besado ni una vez. Quizá debería preguntarle a Konan lo que estaba ocurriendo o si su matrimonio corría peligro por algo que él estuviera haciendo mal.

Al llegar al campamento, Sasuke se disculpó un segundo con Naruto, diciéndole que se adelantase hacia la tienda porque él tenía una duda urgente que solventar con Konan. Naruto no le dio mucha importancia y continuó, dejando que Sasuke se acercase a esa mujer que pronto volvería con los suyos.

\- ¿Qué ocurre, Sasuke? – preguntó Konan con una sonrisa.

\- Tengo una duda… ¿Por qué "Nueve colas" nunca me besa? – preguntó haciendo referencia al apodo, puesto que Konan siempre se refería a él por el apodo en señal de respeto.

\- Es complicado… las relaciones entre hombres no están bien vistas aquí, un hombre nunca ha besado a otro.

\- Pero sí follamos – dijo a lo bestia – me hace suyo todas las malditas noches una vez tras otra.

\- El beso es algo importante para ellos. Lo vuestro fue un matrimonio extraño y concertado, quizá está esperando a enamorarse de ti o a que tú te enamores de él, es algo muy sagrado para él. No te besará hasta que no esté seguro que tenéis los mismos sentimientos amorosos. ¿Tienes alguna duda más? – preguntó Konan.

\- ¿Por qué le llaman "Nueve colas"?

Una sonrisa a su espalda se escuchó y entonces, observó al mejor amigo de Naruto, Sai, quien sonreía y movía la cintura como si tuviera relaciones.

\- Por su rito de iniciación – dijo Konan – Sai te lo puede explicar mejor – comentó dejando que Sai le cogiera del brazo y se lo llevase hacia otra parte.


	8. Rito de iniciación

Capítulo 8: Rito de iniciación

Sasuke siguió a Sai por el campamento dispuesto a conocer finalmente la verdad sobre ese apodo que le habían dado a su esposo. Reconocía una cosa… últimamente estaba muy bien con Naruto aunque seguía echando de menos a su hermano. Ni siquiera había podido despedirse de él y eso era lo que más le dolía.

\- Entra – comentó Sai abriendo la tela de uno de los tipis del centro del campamento.

\- Pero… aquí sólo entran los guerreros – exclamó sorprendido.

\- Y te lo has ganado. Nueve colas va a enseñarte a cazar, ¿no? Eres uno de los nuestros entonces.

Una sonrisa fue lo que se le dibujó. ¡Lo había logrado! Había conseguido que le aceptasen como a uno más del grupo de cazadores, como a un hombre y eso era todo un halago para él.

\- Vamos… ellos te contarán el rito de iniciación de tu esposo. ¿No es lo que querías saber?

Al ver esa sonrisa algo falsa por parte de Sai, entró en la tienda encontrándose a todos los guerreros fumando de una de las pipas, pasándosela entre ellos y hablando sobre la cacería de esa mañana. Era extraño que Naruto no estuviera allí pero era posible que hubiera ido a ver a su madre. Estaba muy unido a ella.

\- Siéntate y fuma con nosotros – comentó Sai cogiendo la pipa para sentarse.

\- Yo… - intentó decir que no fumaba, pero al ver la mirada de todos, se calló y cogió la pipa, dando una honda calada y tosiendo después con brusquedad mientras los indios reían.

\- Es su primera vez – sonrió Sai.

\- Siempre pasa la primera vez, tranquilo, te harás a ello – sonrió otro de los guerreros.

\- Aquí el pequeño cuervo quería conocer el motivo de que llamemos a su esposo "Nueve colas" – sonrió Sai dando otra calada y pasando la pipa de nuevo a uno de sus compañeros.

\- ¿Qué sabes sobre el rito de iniciación? – preguntó uno de los guerreros veteranos.

\- No mucho – comentó Sasuke – es cuando un adolescente pasa a convertirse en hombre. Soléis hacerlo sobre los dieciséis años, creo.

\- Naruto era muy prometedor – susurró de nuevo el veterano de cabello blanquecino, seguramente mezcla de algún tinte hecho con ceniza de las hogueras – es costumbre que un adolescente deba cazar un búfalo en solitario aunque no es tan fácil, debe haber estados tres días en ayunas y se le administra unas hierbas que alteran sus sentidos. Naruto tardó nueve días en cazar el búfalo, ha sido el segundo más rápido en lograrlo. Sólo su padre fue más rápido que él lográndolo en ocho días.

\- ¿Por eso le llamáis "nueve colas"? ¿Porque tardó nueve días? – preguntó Sasuke algo confuso.

\- Eso sólo es el rito de iniciación para pasar de adolescente a hombre entre los guerreros – sonrió Sai – luego está pasarlo realmente a "hombre" – sonrió todavía con mayor énfasis pero Sasuke no terminaba de entenderlo.

\- Sexualmente hablando – le aclaró Kakashi, también apodado como el colmillo blanco – deben de mantener relaciones sexuales con una mujer elegida de la tribu.

\- Tuvo nueve orgasmos con Naruto – sonrió Sai – es todo un demonio en la cama, aunque ya debes de saberlo. Por eso le llamamos el "nueve colas".

Un tenso silencio se hizo en el tipi. Sasuke no podía creerse aquello aunque ahora todo tenía sentido. Las burlas sexuales que había estado recibiendo no eran por él, sino por Naruto y por lo que todos sabían que podía hacer en la cama. Eso hizo que riera también, entendiendo el motivo por el que todos habían estado riéndose durante los últimos meses.

\- ¿Por qué me pusisteis "pequeño cuervo"? – preguntó Sasuke entonces algo dudoso.

\- Eso es mejor que se lo preguntes a tu esposo – dijo Kakashi entre sonrisas – aunque lo más seguro es que cuando vayas a preguntarle acabe montándote de nuevo.

Era posible que esas bromas sexuales antes le hubieran afectado a Sasuke creyendo que eran un insulto hacia él, pero ahora… ahora sabía que no era por él, sino por Naruto y eso le hizo sonreír.

\- ¿Qué esperabais? Tiene nueve colas. No puedo quitármelo de encima – les siguió la broma Sasuke, consiguiendo que Kakashi le pasara la pipa nuevamente.

Durante casi media hora, Sasuke se quedó allí con aquellos guerreros que parecían darle una oportunidad de encajar. No le quedó más remedio que fumar con ellos, habría sido una ofensa no hacerlo después de lo que habían compartido con él, sin embargo, cuando llegó a su tipi, Naruto se encontraba ya allí cepillando su caballo.

\- Vaya… hasta que regresas – sonrió Naruto - ¿Dónde estabas?

\- Fumando con los otros guerreros.

\- Eso está bien.

\- Me han contado algunas cosas interesantes sobre ti.

\- ¿Ah, sí? – sonrió Naruto – no les hagas mucho caso, a veces exageran.

\- Me han dicho el motivo por el que te llaman Nueve colas.

\- Oh… eso. Podía habértelo contado yo mismo.

Sasuke se acercó hacia Naruto y colocó la mano contra el poste, evitando que pudiera seguir cepillando a su caballo y encarándole.

\- Yo también quiero experimentar a un Nueve colas – sonrió Sasuke con un toque seductor.

\- Es complicado, Sasuke. Las mujeres pueden empalmar los orgasmos, los hombres rara vez lo hacen y no podría darte nueve orgasmos seguidos.

\- Seguro que encuentras alguna solución para eso.

\- Estás juguetón, ¿no? ¿Qué te han dado?

\- No sé… esa hierba que fuman sabe horrible.

\- Oh… has fumado con ellos – sonrió Naruto como si todo tuviera sentido – vale… no puedo darte nueve orgasmos seguidos pero sí por separado, podríamos quedarnos todo el día de mañana en la cama y te penetraría las nueve veces que deseas. Será un trabajo cansado, puede que me causes rozaduras en cierta parte pero… si es lo que deseas, te penetraré todo el día si es necesario.

\- Lo quiero – sonrió Sasuke – quiero probar al nueve colas.

\- Te daré diez si es lo que buscas – le susurró Naruto cerca de sus labios pero sin llegar a besarle.

Aquella fue una larga noche para los dos y al amanecer, continuaron en aquella tienda haciendo caso omiso al sol que aparecía en el horizonte. Naruto reconocía que ese chico había cambiado, ya no estaba asustado y prácticamente le provocaba para el sexo.

No fue hasta el anochecer y tras repetidas veces de sexo desenfrenado, cuando Naruto se durmió pese a la atenta mirada de Sasuke. Quizá ese moreno acababa de entender algo, una cosa muy importante. Daba igual su esfuerzo, sí… sería cazador, le veían como un hombre pero… su esposo seguía viéndole igual, sólo un chico blanco al que follarse cuanto quisiera y como quisiera. Siempre iba a ser ese pequeño cuervo enjaulado en la tienda del gran jefe. Ni siquiera era merecedor de un beso por su parte, jamás se habían besado y empezaba a entender que jamás lo harían, porque Naruto no le amaba ni lo haría, sólo era sexo, sólo lo retenía allí para mantener la paz.

Con cautela y sigilo, Sasuke apartó la gran manta de piel de búfalo de encima y buscó su ropa. Estaba exhausto, las noches con Naruto le dejaban temblando y agotado. Sexo y más sexo… eso era lo que buscaba su esposo de él. Salía de madrugada a cazar y cuando volvía de la cacería, prácticamente lo empotraba contra el primer mástil de madera que tuviera al alcance y le hacía suyo una y otra vez. Quizá ya sabía desde hacía tiempo que eso sería toda su vida, pero sólo ahora empezaba a aceptarlo. Él sólo era un blanco entre ellos, alguien a quien su jefe se follaba cuando quería.

Salió de la tienda favorecido por la oscuridad de la zona y caminó entre los tipis hasta salir fuera del poblado. Sintió que alguien le seguía, pero no se giró, sabía que sería alguno de los guerreros del poblado, asustado de que intentase escapar, porque puede que estuvieran aceptándole, pero seguía siendo su prisionero quisiera o no.

Buscó entre los caballos hasta que encontró el de Sai. Sólo esperaba que no se enfadase mucho por eso, puesto que para ellos, los caballos eran lo más importante. Cabalgó durante largos minutos, sintiendo todavía la presencia de aquel guerrero a su espalda pero él no se detuvo hasta llegar al a colina encima del fuerte de su padre.

Quizá pensaban que escapaba, que volvía con los suyos, pero se desvió del camino subiendo hasta lo más alto de la colina, junto a los últimos árboles y desmontó del caballo, atándolo a uno de los árboles y sentándose en la hierba para mirar el fuerte desde la distancia. No podía ver a nadie, no desde esa distancia, pero sabía que su hermano estaba allí aunque no pudiera verle.

Una vez volteó hacia atrás observando entonces a ese guerrero, Neji, uno de los más fuertes de la tribu y que seguramente hacía la ronda de vigilancia junto a sus compañeros. No se movió de allí, ni se acercó a él.

\- No voy a escapar – le dijo Sasuke – esto es lo más lejos que llegaré – intentó calmarle – ¿Cómo iba a escapar la puta del jefe? – preguntó con una sonrisa irónica pero Neji habló al no identificar esa palabra.

\- ¿Puta? ¿Qué es una puta? – preguntó extrañado.

\- Es… cuando una mujer se acuesta con hombres por dinero.

\- Naruto no te paga – le dijo Neji intentando encontrar la lógica.

\- Es una forma de hablar – le aclaró Sasuke – es como decir que Naruto sólo quiere sexo conmigo.

\- Eres su esposo. ¿Por qué no querría sexo contigo? – preguntó extrañado Neji.

\- No es eso… es… da igual, déjalo, no lo vas a entender – aclaró Sasuke.

\- ¿Crees que Naruto sólo quiere sexo de ti? ¿Es eso? – preguntó Neji de nuevo.

\- Sí. Desde que nos casamos… sólo ha sido sexo y más sexo, entra en la tienda y ya me la está metiendo, al despertar vuelve a buscar sexo, creo que…

El relincho de un caballo captó la atención de ambos quienes cesaron toda conversación al instante. Prácticamente, Naruto desmontó de un salto y ató las riendas al árbol de abajo, subiendo corriendo la colina y dejando que Neji se retirase.

\- Ey… A Sai no le gustará que hayas cogido su caballo.

\- Yo… lo siento, se lo devolveré. No tenía uno para venir pero lo entiendo… no queréis que escape así que es más fácil si…

\- Te conseguiré uno – se adelantó Naruto consiguiendo que Sasuke abriera los ojos.

\- ¿Lo conseguirás? ¿No tienes miedo a que escape?

\- Claro que puedes escapar, lo harías igualmente con o sin caballo pero no lo has hecho, creo que no lo has hecho por algo.

Naruto se sentó a su lado, mirando el fuerte del que él venía. Nunca había estado tan lejos de su territorio, no tan cerca del de los blancos.

\- Sé por qué has venido, les echas de menos.

\- No… sólo a mi hermano.

\- Lamento oír eso, Sasuke, yo fui el culpable. Estaba tan dolido por la muerte de mi padre, de los míos que… quise privarte de la oportunidad de despedirte de los tuyos. Sé que no cambia nada ahora pero…

\- Da igual, sé que él está bien. Papá lo adora y…

\- Tú eres mejor – le dijo Naruto.

\- No es cierto pero da igual – sonrió con melancolía Sasuke – sigamos – se giró hacia su esposo, pasando sus manos por su pantalón para abrirlo ligeramente, como si fuera a quitárselo pero Naruto detuvo su mano.

\- ¿Qué haces?

\- ¿No has venido por sexo? – preguntó Sasuke – siempre vienes a buscarme para…

\- Estaba preocupado por ti. Me desperté y no te vi, sólo eso.

\- Pero…

\- Sasuke… me gusta el sexo, no puedo negártelo, tengo necesidades pero… no todo gira en torno a eso, no quería sexo ahora mismo, sólo saber que estabas bien y veo que no lo estás.

\- Yo… no sé cuál es mi papel aquí.

\- Eres mi esposo.

\- Pero nunca me besas – se quejó Sasuke – soy como…

\- ¿Como qué?

\- Como un agujero donde puedes meterla cuando quieres – le dijo sin más mientras se levantaba para irse.

Aquellas palabras, hicieron entender a Naruto que algo iba mal. Era cierto que Sasuke se había esforzado mucho en aprender a hablar su idioma, que aún le costaba y a veces cometía errores en las palabras, errores que ellos debían intentar deducir lo que él quería decirles, pero había hecho el esfuerzo de aprenderlo, de aprender a pelear con sus armas y saber que sólo se sentía como algo sexual le dolía. No sabía cómo remediar eso, era costumbre de ellos que la mujer complaciera al hombre tras un duro día de cacería y quizá… ése era el problema, todos sus guerreros tenían mujeres pero él… él tenía un hombre. ¿Cómo hacerle sentir importante entonces si no era con el sexo? ¿Si no era demostrándole cuánto le excitaba y cuánto lo amaba que siempre le buscaba? ¡_Los blancos eran raros_!


	9. Arrepentimientos

Capítulo 9: Arrepentimientos.

Lo miraba, tan sólo eso podía hacer Naruto esa noche. Quizá a Sasuke le había extrañado que no intentase nada sexual con él, pero también se había dormido enseguida preso del sueño y la cacería a la que habían ido juntos. ¡_Tan sólo le miraba_! Deseando tocarle, deseándole a él pero en el más completo de los silencios.

Las llamas de la hoguera todavía seguían vivas y Naruto metía algún tronco muy de vez en cuando impidiendo que aquella fría noche llegase a ellos. Sasuke había mejorado mucho, hasta cazar últimamente se le daba cada vez mejor, se estaba convirtiendo en un auténtico cazador como ellos, lentamente… se estaba ganando su hueco entre los guerreros del poblado y aun así… Naruto sabía que desde aquella noche donde le pilló observando el fuerte de su padre, algo iba muy mal entre ellos.

Sin nada que poder hacer, decidió salir de la tienda haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertar a su esposo. Fuera, todo el poblado estaba tranquilo, dormían plácidamente a cubierto de la fría noche mientras algunas vigías mantenían sus ojos puestos en el horizonte y los ruidos de las estepas.

Caminó por el poblado hasta llegar a la tienda de su madre. Allí se encontraba ella durmiendo, junto a un gran telar que solía acompañarla por las mañanas y la mantenía ocupada en las prendas que creaba para algunos hombres y guerreros de la tribu.

Se sentó en una de las esquinas y permaneció allí en silencio, tratando de encontrar una solución a su problema con Sasuke, un problema que todavía no entendía del todo bien el motivo por el que había salido ahora. Quizá era por su hermano, quizá le echaba de menos y sabía perfectamente que él era el culpable de que no pudiera despedirse.

\- ¿Por qué siempre entras en sigilo en mi tienda? – preguntó su madre preocupada, sin siquiera abrir los ojos – eso es que algo te preocupa.

\- Puede ser – comentó Naruto con una sonrisa triste.

\- ¿Y estas horas de la noche te parecen buenas para pedir consejo? – preguntó su madre.

\- No busco consejo, tan sólo… compañía.

\- Eres igualito que tu padre – sonrió su madre – siempre acababa desvelándose cuando tenía algún problema y me hablaba por las noches.

Naruto sonrió esta vez algo más animado al escuchar a su madre. Él siempre había adorado a su padre, era su inspiración, su meta a seguir. Minato había sido un gran guerrero y un mejor padre todavía. Todos allí le adoraban y le consideraban un futuro gran jefe, hasta que falleció a manos de los blancos, protegiendo a los suyos. Quizá esa rabia por ellos le había hecho cometer ese error con Sasuke, pero tampoco creyó que acabaría enamorado de él.

\- ¿Qué te ocurre? – preguntó su madre algo preocupada por el comportamiento de su hijo, incorporándose levemente de la cama para observarle pese a sus ojos somnolientos.

\- Es Sasuke… creo que está raro últimamente. Realmente… no entiendo nada. Estaba bien creo… hasta esa noche en la que fue a la colina a ver el fuerte.

\- Es posible que eche en falta a su familia y sus costumbres. Está atrapado aquí y… debe ser difícil para él.

\- No está atrapado – dijo Naruto.

\- ¿Le ves feliz? – preguntó Kushina a su hijo, dándole a entender que realmente, sí estaba atrapado.

\- Puede – comentó Naruto – evidentemente ahora mismo no pero… creo que lo era antes de…

\- Éste no es su sitio y lo sabes, se encuentra perdido y desorientado, su familia le trajo aquí contra su voluntad, le obligaron a casarse contigo, ha intentado adaptarse pero…

\- Su hermano – aclaró Naruto – es lo de su hermano, ¿no?

\- Quizá si le viera... No tuvo la oportunidad de despedirse de él.

\- No puedo dejarle ir y lo sabes. Me encantaría poder echar el tiempo atrás y dejarle despedirse pero no puedo y… si se marcha, es posible que no regrese y los suyos podrían atacarnos. Él es nuestro seguro para que no lo hagan, mientras esté aquí por lo menos.

\- Entonces sólo es un prisionero, Naruto – comentó su madre con una dulce sonrisa – quizá es precisamente así como se siente.

\- Pero es mi esposo.

\- Un esposo sin libertad alguna. Tú mismo le pusiste el nombre, Naruto, "Pequeño cuervo" pero debes admitirlo… que lo has enjaulado y yo nunca he conocido a un cuervo enjaulado – sonrió su madre nuevamente con dulzura, intentando hacerle ver a su hijo lo que pensaba que Sasuke estaría pensando.

Naruto lo pensó detenidamente. Era cierto que él le había dado aquel apodo en la tribu y en parte… entendía a su madre y lo que le quería decir con aquello. Puede que le tratase bien y que le respetase, pero la libertad era algo que no podía devolverle en ninguno de los casos. Al fin y al cabo, seguía siendo un rehén.

\- No puedo cambiar ese hecho – resopló Naruto frustrado – creo que mi matrimonio va a fracasar entonces, porque no puedo ayudarle en eso.

No fue hasta el amanecer cuando volvió a su tienda. Toda la noche había estado pensando cómo compensar a Sasuke por aquello, pero no había ninguna forma de compensarle por su libertad, o al menos eso pensaba Naruto. Aun así, había pensado algo que le facilitaría el poder ir a ver el fuerte de su familia.

Entró en la tienda esperando ver a ese chico semidesnudo dentro de las mantas de piel de búfalo, pero no lo encontró. Seguramente se habría levantado al alba y habría ido a practicar con los niños, eso lo hacía a menudo últimamente. Naruto aceptaba que poco a poco, se estaba adaptando a sus costumbres y aun así… no dejaba de ser ese chico blanco con carácter, ese chico del que se estaba enamorando pese a ser prácticamente un cautivo en la tribu.

Nada tenía que hacer en su tienda, así que prefirió ir a la zona donde generalmente los niños jugaban para ver a Sasuke. Caminaba por el poblado cuando un par de guerreros le detuvieron unos segundos para contarle que habían visto a un par de exploradores de otra tribu por las estepas, seguramente persiguiendo alguna presa que querrían cazar. Aun así, no era eso lo que preocupó a Naruto, sino la tribu de la que se trataba. Por ahora, prefirió mantenerse al margen pero mantenerlos vigilados, no quería que les pudieran pillar en desventaja.

Al llegar a la explanada, se sorprendió al ver a su esposo sentado entre la hierba, mirando el horizonte, aquel sol anaranjado que empezaba a salir. Naruto habría mentido si dijera que no se enamoraba cada vez más de ese chico, algo que jamás pudo imaginar. Verle allí, con esos rayos anaranjados reflejando en la mitad de su rostro, con la brisa meciendo su cabello le hizo enamorarse una vez más de su calma, de su belleza y su fortaleza, Sasuke era simplemente perfecto.

\- ¿Sasuke? – preguntó Naruto al verle allí sentado.

\- Vaya… hacía mucho que no me llamabas por mi nombre – susurró.

\- Es posible. Puede que delante del resto nunca te llame por tu nombre pero eso no quiere decir nada.

\- "Pequeño cuervo" – susurró Sasuke – bueno… ya me he acostumbrado.

\- Creí que seguirías durmiendo.

\- Me has acostumbrado a dormir poco – sonrió Sasuke – a lo que no estoy acostumbrado es a que no me toques por las noches. Ya llevas un par de días sin tener sexo conmigo y empiezo a preocuparme.

\- Lo que dijiste la otra noche me afectó. He estado pensando cómo podía demostrarte que de verdad eres importante para mí pero… me estoy dando cuenta de que quizá, que te sientas como un prisionero es en parte culpa mía.

\- Mi padre me metió en esta situación, no tú.

\- Pero yo acepté ese trato. Nunca me preguntaste los motivos.

\- Era por mi hermano.

\- No, Sasuke, íbamos a matar a tu hermano en venganza por los que él mató en el campo de batalla, pero un intérprete vino aquí ofreciendo una paz si se lo devolvíamos. Por supuesto no nos fiamos, las palabras se las lleva el viento, así que necesitábamos algo o a alguien por el que no atacarían.

\- Yo – afirmó Sasuke – fui el intercambio por mi hermano, iba a ser el prisionero para que mi padre no atacase el poblado mientras yo estuviera aquí.

\- Exacto. Lamento mucho el daño que haya podido hacerte con todo esto.

\- Tú no me has hecho ningún daño, de hecho me has tratado bastante mejor incluso de lo que mi padre hacía. Al menos me tienes respeto y me tienes en cuenta. Quizá no delante de la tribu, lo entiendo, sólo soy un blanco pero… sí me escuchas cuando estamos a solas y a veces tomas decisiones basadas en mis planteamientos, eso me alegra, aun así…

\- Sigues sintiéndote como un prisionero y lo entiendo, pero quiero que sepas, que no eres… esa palabra rara de blancos que nos dijiste.

\- ¿Tu puta? – preguntó Sasuke.

\- Eso, lo que sea para los blancos. Nosotros no tratamos a la gente así, nuestras mujeres son importantes y las respetamos, siempre, y tú eres mi esposo y como tal te trato y te trataré. Sé que no cambia nada pero… te he traído un regalo.

\- ¿En serio? ¿Sexo? – preguntó Sasuke con una sonrisa.

\- Un caballo – comentó Naruto – aunque si quieres sexo, la tienda no está lejos y podrías recompensarme por el regalo.

\- ¿No soy un prisionero? No deberías darme un caballo. Podría escaparme.

\- Me arriesgaré. Confío en ti. Además… confío tanto en ti y me siento tan mal por lo sucedido con tu hermano que… estoy dispuesto a dejarte ir a verle.

\- No puedes hacer eso – abrió con intensidad los ojos Sasuke ante la sorpresa.

\- ¿Por qué no? Es lo que deseas. No puedo darte la libertad pero… puedes ir a verle.

\- ¿No tienes miedo de que no regrese? ¿No temes que os ataquen cuando sepan que estoy a salvo?

\- Me arriesgaré – volvió a decir Naruto – ya te lo he dicho, confío en ti, eres mi esposo y te aprecio, Sasuke, te aprecio tanto y te respeto tanto… que estoy dispuesto a arriesgarlo todo por ti con tal de verte feliz. Por favor… no me falles.

Sasuke se levantó de la hierba y le observó unos segundos en silencio, viendo cómo el viento movía sus trenzas rubias, observando cómo el sol empezaba a brillar y le iluminaba su bronceada piel.

\- Eres mi esposo, yo no te fallaría – le dijo Sasuke – gracias, significa mucho para mí que me dejes ir.

\- Ya… es difícil tener que decidir esto – sonrió Naruto con tristeza – porque sé que hay una posibilidad de no volver a verte, porque sé que podemos meternos en un problema con los tuyos cuando te vayas, que podrían atacarnos pero… creo que lo necesitas, necesitas ver a tu hermano. Te ensillaré el caballo y puedes marcharte. Neji te acompañará hasta las proximidades, es un largo camino.

\- No hace falta que me acompañe, puedo ir yo sólo. Sé el camino.

\- Lo sé, pero han avistado algunos Sioux por nuestras estepas, no puedo permitir que vayas solo, son peligrosos.

\- ¿Sioux? – preguntó Sasuke algo preocupado - ¿No son los que mataron a los padres de Menma?

\- Sí, eran de su tribu. Son grandes guerreros pero no se caracterizan precisamente por su compasión. Neji te acompañará, estaré más tranquilo si lo hacemos.

\- ¿También vendrás?

\- Sí, al menos hasta la colina, no nos arriesgaremos a ir más allá o podrían dispararnos.

\- Lo entiendo. Gracias… Naruto.

\- Tú y tus palabras raras de blancos – sonrió Naruto.

Sasuke sonrió un segundo y entonces se acercó a él quitándose algo del cuello, un collar con un extraño cristal azul que había estado en su familia de generación en generación y que su hermano le regaló a él.

\- Lo siento, no recordaba que dais las gracias de otra forma. Toma – le dijo Sasuke – guárdamelo hasta que regrese, porque volveré a por él, volveré contigo – le agregó dándole el collar.

\- De acuerdo. Te estaré esperando – le comentó poniéndose el collar que su esposo le daba.


	10. Regreso

Capítulo 10: Regreso.

¡_Besarle_! Tan sólo podía pensar en eso mientras su mano agarraba el colgante que le había regalado en señal de gratitud. Sus tradiciones eran extrañas, desde el simple hecho de no conocer una palabra para decir algo tan fácil como un "gracias", sin embargo, Sasuke estaba adaptándose a su nueva vida, a todo. Le había regalado ese colgante sintiéndose plenamente en gratitud con ese indio de rubia cabellera que le cedía el derecho a marcharse a ver a su familia.

Un gemido tras otro salía de su garganta, agarrándose con una mano al poste tras él y con la otra, al colgante que colgaba sobre el cuello de un exhausto Naruto que seguía embistiéndole con fuerza y deseo. Esas últimas noches sin relaciones habían sido un suplicio para ambos, quizá más para ese rubio acostumbrado a obtener lo que deseaba y que había preferido intentar salvar ese matrimonio por las buenas sin exigirle nada.

Seguramente su padre seguiría diciendo que eran unos salvajes, unos bárbaros que cortaban cabelleras y se comían corazones, pero en el fondo, viviendo con ellos, Sasuke se había dado cuenta de que todo era muy diferente a como se planteaba. Era cierto que cortaban la cabellera a sus rivales, el mismo Naruto le había explicado que eran trofeos de guerra, adquiriendo la fuerza de los guerreros más fuertes y más honorables a los que se habían enfrentado.

Entendió enseguida que para lo que a los blancos les parecía "_una salvajada_", para ellos era todo un ritual de admiración, donde honraban al guerrero caído y lo veneraban por su fuerza, por ser un digno rival y contrincante. ¡_Todo era diferente según cómo se viera_! Y Sasuke lo entendía ahora.

Sus ojos se fijaron en aquellos labios que se entreabrían lanzando agotadores pero placenteros jadeos, en esos labios que se moría por probar y que, en cambio, nunca se había atrevido a pedirle ni a hacerlo. Ya Konan le había avisado que un beso era demasiado personal para ellos, ni siquiera en público solían hacerlo, era parte de un sentimiento que al parecer, no fluía entre ambos y Naruto ni siquiera pensaba en hacer.

En los últimos movimientos, los jadeos se habían intensificado para ambos. Sasuke apenas tardó en eyacular, manchando tanto el abdomen de Naruto como el suyo, intentando relajarse ligeramente después mientras ese rubio continuaba un poco más. Parecía estar a punto aunque no terminaba de irse, quizá motivado por el placer intentaba contenerse para sentirlo durante un poco más de tiempo pese a que le fue casi imposible, terminando unos minutos después de Sasuke.

Ambos descansaron unos segundos entre aquellas mantas de piel de búfalo. Naruto pensando en aquel instante en si tomaba la decisión adecuada, Sasuke, deseoso de poder ver a su hermano y preocupado por la decisión que su esposo estaba tomando. Quizá no era la más adecuada, ni siquiera tenía que haberse planteado aquello y, sin embargo, lo iba a hacer, iba a dejarle marcharse a ver a su familia fiándose de él, de la palabra de un blanco, de alguien de quien no deberían fiarse por las veces que les habían engañado.

\- ¿Cuándo me acompañarás? – preguntó Sasuke dándole la espalda.

\- Saldremos a la madrugada para llegar al alba.

\- ¿Lo has hablado con Zorro furioso? – preguntó Sasuke refiriéndose a su abuelo.

\- No tengo nada que hablar con él.

\- Pero… él es el jefe de la tribu y…

\- Si lo hablo con él, no dejará que te vayas – aseguró Naruto – es mejor que te marches primero y luego…

\- No le sentará bien.

\- Hablaré con él.

\- No te escuchará, es cabezón.

\- Yo también lo soy, lo heredé de mi padre – sonrió Naruto – ahora deja de preocuparte por mí y duerme un rato, partiremos en unas horas.

Dormía muy a gusto cuando sintió que alguien le despertaba. Todavía estaba oscuro y tan sólo algunos animales nocturnos se escuchaban de fondo. Todo el poblado estaba tranquilo, tan sólo los vigías permanecían despiertos.

\- Vamos, he preparado tu caballo – comentó Naruto entre susurros.

Sasuke no quiso preguntar nada, sabía que aquello estaba mal, que Naruto no debería dejarle ir y, aun así… lo hacía por él. Prefirió intentar no meterle en más problemas de los que ya tenía por aquello y se vistió con rapidez saliendo tras él. Era cierto que su caballo estaba ya ensillado y dos indios le esperaban subidos en los suyos. Reconoció a Sai enseguida por su sonrisa y a Neji de la noche anterior cuando le había seguido.

\- Venga, hay un largo camino todavía – le insistió Naruto colocando las manos junto al caballo para que apoyase el pie y ayudarle a subir.

Por un segundo, dudó si poner el pie sobre sus manos o no, pero al verle tan decidido, lo hizo, colocando una de sus manos sobre su hombro y la otra sobre las riendas del caballo. Una vez en las alturas, miró hacia sus compañeros, allí todos montaban sin sillas, era lo normal, ¡_otro de los motivos que diferenciaban a los suyos de los indios_!

Cogió las riendas con fuerza y le dio la vuelta al caballo para seguir al resto. Se quedó el último, siguiendo a Naruto que seguía a los otros dos compañeros. Antes… le habría encantado haber desaparecido de esa tribu, haber podido escapar y ahora que podía irse… algo dentro de él le gritaba que no se marchase. Con aquel sentimiento, posó su mano sobre el trasero del caballo y se giró mirando el poblado una vez más. ¿Cómo podía sentir nostalgia y tristeza de un sitio al que no pertenecía? No estaba seguro.

Para Naruto, no pasó desapercibida aquella reacción que había tenido Sasuke, mirando el poblado como si se despidiera de él. Sabía de sobra que lo que estaba haciendo traería problemas, que seguramente por la mañana, su abuelo querría hablar seriamente con él y, sin embargo, no podía dejar de preocuparse más por Sasuke que por otra cosa. ¿Estaba siendo egoísta? Era posible que sí, era muy posible que prefiriese ver a Sasuke feliz que a los suyos, se estaba jugando todo a esa carta, rezando para que ese chico volviera a él aunque no las tenía todas consigo.

Miró el cristal colgado de su cuello. Había aprendido a regalar algo en señal de gratitud y él lo iba a conservar, así como conservaba las plumas que su padre le regaló, así como conservaba las mantas que su madre le tejía, como conservaba las pinturas que conseguían hacer con la sangre de los animales, el agua y las diferentes tonalidades de la tierra o los vegetales. Para Naruto, aquel colgante significaba mucho, casi tanto como las otras cosas típicas de su tribu y todo… porque era el primer regalo que realmente Sasuke le daba voluntariamente.

\- Nueve colas – le llamó Sasuke por su apodo al estar en compañía de los otros dos guerreros, acercando su caballo hacia el de Naruto.

Naruto se sobresaltó un segundo pero intentó permanecer impasible aunque odiaba la idea de alejar a Sasuke de su lado. El moreno sintió esa tensión entre ambos, la misma tensión que habían tenido durante las últimas semanas, esa distancia entre ambos que no parecía remediarse de ninguna forma.

\- Aquel día en el río… la primera vez que nos vimos... ¿Por qué yo? ¿Por qué aceptaste?

\- Íbamos a matar a tu hermano a cambio de las muertes que ellos habían hecho en nuestra tribu y… vi un cuervo en el cielo. Volaba bajo y se posó sobre una de las ramas de un árbol, allí había un nido, con un pequeño cuervo en su interior esperando a que su madre trajera la comida. Pensé que los dioses auguraban que era mejor la vida que la muerte, al menos ese día. Cuando nos propusieron el trato… sólo acepté.

\- ¿Sólo por un augurio?

\- Sí – dijo Naruto – no hay que subestimar a los dioses ni a la naturaleza. Mi abuelo también lo vio así que no hubo mucha discusión al respecto. El hombre medicina nos avisó que era mejor simplemente aceptar ese acuerdo.

\- Me tocaste el trasero – se quejó Sasuke con un ligero sonrojo.

\- Lo sé – sonrió Naruto – no podía quedar mal ante los míos.

\- Bromeaste sobre él, les vi reírse.

\- Lo hice. Como te he dicho, no podía dejar que me tomasen por débil. Aun así, nunca te he faltado al respeto ni lo haría, lo sabes, ¿verdad?

\- Lo sé. Entiendo que no puedas parecer débil ante los tuyos y lo comprendo. Yo era un extraño y… aun así nunca me has tratado mal pese a que pudiste hacerlo. Los nuestros se odian y me habían hablado barbaridades sobre vosotros pero… aunque me asustasteis al principio y tenía una idea preconcebida de que erais unos salvajes, ahora me doy cuenta de que realmente no os conocíamos demasiado y vosotros a nosotros tampoco.

\- Yo empiezo a conocerte y sólo espero… que vuelvas.

\- Lo haré. Yo aún no he terminado de conocer todas vuestras costumbres.

\- Intentaré explicártelas cuando regreses.

\- Eso del rapto para el matrimonio… tiene su morbo – sonrió Sasuke – claro que imagino que lo tiene más cuando no te raptan de verdad.

Naruto sonrió ante aquello, era obvio que alguien se lo había explicado, seguramente Konan. Por lo menos, pese a que aquella vez no lo tomó muy a buenas, ahora parecía entenderlo y eso tranquilizaba a Naruto.

\- No ibas a dejarte raptar precisamente – sonrió Naruto.

\- Quizá podamos repetirlo pero esta vez decentemente.

\- ¿Te dejarás raptar? – preguntó Naruto con una ligera sonrisa.

\- Me lo pensaré – le sugirió Sasuke indicándole al caballo que acelerase el paso y adelantase al de Naruto, dejándole así con la sonrisa en la boca y las insinuaciones de su esposo.

Tardaron horas en llegar hasta la última de las colinas. Desde allí se podía ver el fuerte de la familia de Sasuke. No darían un paso más, al menos no los indios por miedo a que disparasen sus armas de fuego contra ellos, sin embargo, Sasuke sí le indicó al caballo que diera unos pasos, deteniéndose un poco más adelante para mirar hacia atrás a su esposo y los dos guerreros que le acompañaban. Las dudas le asaltaban, no quería dejar a su esposo y por otro lado… tampoco quería simplemente marcharse sin despedirse de su hermano, sin explicarle al menos que estaba bien.

Naruto le indicó con un ligero movimiento de cabeza que continuase y al final, tras unos segundos de indecisión, continuó hacia delante mentalizándose él mismo de no volver a girar su rostro.

Las puertas estaban frente a él, cruzaba la explanada y escuchaba a los hombres del fuerte gritar hacia dentro que venía alguien, que venía un chico blanco, al menos… hasta que le reconocieron y su nombre empezó a sonar por todos lados. Seguramente pensaban que habría escapado, más al ir montado sobre un caballo pinto tan típico de los indios, sin montura y sólo con unas cuerdas como riendas.

Se giró hacia atrás, quería ver una última vez a su esposo pero ya no estaba en la colina, ninguno de ellos estaba allí.

\- Sasuke – escuchó su nombre de una voz bien conocida. Su hermano – Dios mío, Sasuke – gritó de nuevo desde lo alto de la empalizada, consiguiendo que su hermano pequeño se girase hacia él y sonriera al verle correr por allí buscando las escaleras para bajar mientras les gritaba a todos que abrieran la puerta.

Sasuke bajó del caballo frente a la puerta que se abría con lentitud, sin embargo, su hermano salió como alma que lleva el diablo, agachándose sin dejar que la puerta terminase de abrirse con tal de correr hasta él y abrazarle con fuerza.

\- Mi hermanito – susurró Itachi en su oído mientras le abrazaba y tocaba con sus manos su cabello antes de agarrar su rostro como asegurándose de que estaba bien.

\- Estoy aquí – le dijo Sasuke – estoy aquí y estoy bien.

\- ¿Cómo has escapado? – preguntó con rapidez.

\- No lo he hecho, ellos me dejaron venir a verte.

\- No es cierto, no me lo creo – comentó Itachi.

\- Créetelo, no es como tú te imaginas. Te lo contaré todo con calma hoy.

\- Claro que me lo contarás todo – sonrió Itachi abrazando a su hermano mientras caminaban hacia dentro del fuerte y les indicaba a sus hombres que se hicieran cargo del caballo.


	11. Decisiones

Capítulo 11: Decisiones

Todos le miraban y era algo que no podía cambiar. Quizá se estaba acostumbrando a esa sensación tras haber pasado los últimos meses en un poblado donde él era el bicho raro, el blanquito diferente a todos, el que no sabía hacer absolutamente nada. Esto ahora le parecía un juego de niños.

Siguió a su hermano por el campamento, quien se negaba a soltarle como si al hacerlo, su hermanito fuera a desaparecer de nuevo. No pudo evitar sonreír al sentirse de nuevo en casa, querido por su hermano, aunque la sonrisa se borró de su rostro tras atravesar el gran patio y encontrarse a su padre en la puerta de la casa. Ni siquiera parecía inmutarse, seguía allí sentado con su cigarro, sentado en el porche de madera como si no hubiera ocurrido nada especial.

Padre… - comentó Sasuke intentando captar su atención.

Me alegra que hayas conseguido escapar, sabía que al final lo harías de alguna forma.

Yo no… - intentó hablar, pero al ver cómo Itachi le miraba con esos ojos de "cállate", prefirió no continuar la frase.

Deberías entrar, tu madre estaba preocupada por ti. Seguro que verte le calmará los nervios.

Yo no me he escapado – le aclaró entre susurros a su hermano.

Ya… ¿Crees que papá te creerá? A él no le interesa nada excepto su trabajo. No iba a cambiar nada saber o no la verdad.

Nunca cambiará, ¿verdad? Sólo tiene ojos para ti.

En cierta forma te quiere, sólo que… no es bueno expresando las cosas.

No intentes endulzarme las cosas como cuando éramos niños, antes te creía, ahora he crecido, no puedes disculparle siempre, no puedes cubrir sus errores.

Sasuke se adelantó entrando en la casa. Sabía de sobra que su hermano nunca lo había hecho de mala fe, de hecho… sus palabras siempre le habían animado. ¿Cuántas veces preguntó si su padre le quería? ¿Cuántas si estaba orgulloso de él? ¿Cuántas si realmente había deseado un segundo hijo? La respuesta de Itachi siempre era la misma… que su padre le quería aunque de una manera peculiar. Intentaba buscar excusas que poner y él quería creerlas, era un niño, pero ya no lo era.

Al entrar en la casa, su madre que preparaba la comida, se apresuró a limpiarse las manos en uno de los trapos y salir corriendo a abrazar a su pequeño. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, la sonrisa sincera de Sasuke regresó, ésa que sólo salía con dos personas, su hermano y su madre.

Mi pequeño – susurró su madre abrazándole con fuerza.

Mamá… ya he crecido – comentó – ahora soy un hombre casado.

Siempre serás mi pequeño.

Dejó que su madre le abrazase y le mirase de arriba abajo, al fin y al cabo, tampoco estaba seguro del tiempo que tendría con su familia antes de tener que volver. No mucho o Naruto se preocuparía y no quería eso después de lo bien que le había tratado allí.

Huele muy bien – sonrió Sasuke.

Es un estofado, de esos que te gustan.

De tu comida me gusta todo – le aclaró Sasuke.

Estás más delgado. ¿No comes bien? ¿Te han hecho algo?

No, estoy bien. Quizá es que no estoy muy acostumbrado a la carne de caza y me cuesta un poco comer de sus platos, pero me acostumbraré.

Pobre de mi niño, pero ya estás en casa.

Mamá… no me voy a quedar – le aclaró Sasuke sorprendiendo a su madre – sólo he venido de visita y a demostraros que estoy bien.

No digas tonterías, no puedes estar bien con unos salvajes como ellos.

No son lo que parecen, mamá. Te lo aseguro. Estoy bien y me tratan bien.

¿Por qué no te das una ducha y mientras tanto termino de preparar este estofado? – sonrió su madre cambiando el tema de conversación – seguro que no has podido ducharte bien en estos meses.

En el río.

¿En el río? – preguntó su madre casi horrorizada - ¿Con el agua fría? ¿Y qué harás en invierno? De verdad que son unos salvajes – exclamaba.

Sasuke supo en aquel momento que daba igual lo que dijera, porque no creerían nada de lo que les dijese. Era cierto que la vida allí no era fácil, que tener que lavarse en esa fría agua era una tortura, pero tampoco había pasado un invierno con ellos, no sabía si se lavaban de otra manera en esa época.

No quiso continuar el tema, por primera vez, se cuestionaba cosas que normalmente nunca se había cuestionado en su familia. Ahora empezaba a hacerlo. Todos consideraban a esos indios como gente primitiva pero Sasuke sabía que no era todo blanco o negro, había matices. Era cierto que sus tradiciones eran muy diferentes pero no por ello menos importantes o arcaicas.

Ante aquella expresión, Sasuke prefirió irse hacia el aseo y ducharse. Abrir el grifo y que el agua caliente empezase a salir, era algo que no supo cuánto echaba de menos hasta que todo su cuerpo estuvo en contacto con el agua. Tanto tiempo lavándose en el río o con cubos de agua calentados en la hoguera, que aquello le parecía ahora mismo el paraíso.

Estaba terminando de enjabonarse bien, cuando a través de la cortina, observó la silueta de alguien sentado al otro lado. Seguramente su hermano aunque tan sólo lo confirmó cuando éste habló.

Creí… - intentó hablar.

Estoy bien, Itachi – dejó Sasuke de enjabonarse para mirarse los pies algo cabizbajo – lamento haberte preocupado.

Yo… debía haber hecho más por ti. No debí permitir a papá que te entregase a ellos.

Estabas cautivo y ya sabes cómo es papá.

Pero tú pagaste por mis errores. Me capturaron y tú pagas por ello. No es justo.

La vida viene como viene, deja de darle vueltas al asunto, estoy bien, te lo prometo. Fue duro al principio pero… mi esposo… es una buena persona, estoy aquí porque él me dejó venir, sabiendo que no le gustaría esa decisión ni a su abuelo ni a la mitad del poblado. Sólo quieren vivir tranquilos, nada más. Explotamos sus tierras, les damos caza como si fueran animales pero no lo son, sólo… no les entendemos igual que ellos no nos entienden a nosotros.

Si me prometes que estás bien, yo te creo, Sasuke. Siempre vas a ser mi hermano y te adoro, sólo quería que lo supieras.

Lo sé. Realmente… estoy aquí por ti, porque no pudimos despedirnos.

¿Vas a volver con ellos?

Sí – dijo muy convencido – se lo prometí a Naruto.

¿Naruto? – sonrió Itachi intuyendo que sería el nombre de su esposo – los papás no se lo tomarán bien.

Mamá no lo tomará bien, papá tendrá que entenderlo, él me entregó a ellos y con que tú lo aceptes… habrá valido la pena.

Lo acepto, eres mayor, Sasuke, cuesta pensar que puedes crecer pero… lo haces y tomas tus decisiones. Aun así… los papás no lo aceptarán. No te fíes del papá. Odia a los indios y teniéndote aquí, creyendo que has podido escapar… no creo que te vaya a dejar volver.

Voy a volver, sea como sea.

No se lo digas, o es capaz de encerrarte en un calabozo con tal de que no te vayas. Hazle creer que vas a quedarte.

De acuerdo.

Toma la toalla, no quiero que te resfríes – le comentó Itachi pasándola por encima de la cortina.

Gracias… Itachi – susurró no sólo por la toalla, sino por ser su hermano, por ser capaz de entenderle, por estar siempre de su parte.

Cuando Sasuke salió ya vestido y fue hacia la mesa del comedor junto a su familia, observó a su padre con total seriedad sentado en una de las esquinas. El rostro de su padre cambió radicalmente al verle entrar y sus quejas no se hicieron esperar.

¿Qué es eso que llevas en el pelo? – preguntó con enojo su padre.

Se llaman trenzas, papá – comentó mientras movía la silla para sentarse.

A mí mesa no se sentará un salvaje, quítatelas.

Sasuke se paralizó un segundo molesto y herido por sus palabras, pero al segundo siguiente, se recompuso recordándose cómo era su padre. Él jamás entendería nada más allá de sus costumbres.

No me las voy a quitar, papá – sonrió Sasuke – si no me quieres en la mesa, cenaré en mi cuarto entonces – comentó cogiendo el plato de la mesa para marcharse.

No se te ocurra desobedecerme, Sasuke, quítatelas ahora mismo y siéntate con tu familia. Te estás volviendo igual de salvajes que ellos y eso no voy a tolerarlo.

¿Mi familia? – preguntó con una ligera sonrisa - ¿Qué familia? ¿La que me abandonó en manos de los "salvajes" como tú los llamas? Me dejaste con ellos, muchas noches creí que me matarían y tuve que adaptarme a sus costumbres, no sabes nada de lo que he vivido allí o cómo me sentía, porque a ti sólo te interesaba la seguridad de Itachi. No te has preocupado por mí ni una sola vez. Voy a dejar las trenzas, porque te guste o no… ahora estoy casado y éstas son sus tradiciones. Lamento que no te gusten, pero tú mismo me empujaste a ese matrimonio. Tendrás que acostumbrarte o mirar para otro lado, tú eliges, papá.

No te atrevas a hablarme así, niñato – le gritó su padre, levantándose de la mesa y dando un manotazo sobre ella que hizo que toda la familia se asustase.

No… no te atrevas tú a hablarme así. Estoy casado y tengo otra vida lejos de aquí, no te metas en mi matrimonio, ni sus costumbres y deja de llamarles "salvajes" porque no entiendes nada de lo que yo he vivido, no sabes nada de ellos. Estoy enamorado de mi esposo y me he adaptado. Sólo he venido para ver cómo estaba mi hermano porque lo que tú llamas familia, hace mucho tiempo que dejó de ser la mía. Mi familia ahora es Naruto. Comeré en el cuarto.

Sasuke escuchó todavía los gritos de su padre. Sabía que estaba muy molesto con todo aquello, pero él también lo estaba. No entendía que ahora tenía otra vida, seguía pensando que había "escapado" pero no lo había hecho, tan sólo estaba allí de paso, para asegurarse que su hermano estaba bien, para contarle que él estaba bien y dejase de preocuparse, tan sólo eso, porque pensaba volver con Naruto. Quizá se quedase un día más en el fuerte para asegurarse que Itachi le entendería, que iba a comprender sus motivos para regresar, que se fiase de su palabra de que estaba realmente bien, pero nada más. Aquel ya no lo sentía como su hogar pese a haberse criado allí entre soldados.

Por la noche, Sasuke observaba desde su cama la ventana, aquel cielo iluminado con estrellas. Algunas noches había estado con Naruto fuera observándolas antes de volver a la tienda. Ese recuerdo le hizo sonreír.

¿De verdad estás bien? – preguntó su hermano desde la cama de al lado.

Sí, Itachi.

¿No te han hecho nada?

Nada malo – comentó para calmarle.

Quería ir a buscarte, estaba organizando una expedición…

Déjalo, Itachi, no necesito que me busques ni que organices nada, de verdad que estoy muy bien. Naruto me cuida y él mismo me ha dejado venir a verte. Quizá puedan parecer unos salvajes pero no lo son, te lo aseguro. Es cierto que aún no comprendo algunas de sus tradiciones, que no sé por qué hacen lo que hacen en ocasiones pero… voy comprendiéndoles poco a poco. Ellos tratan de explicármelo. Además… Naruto me está enseñando a cazar y a luchar – sonrió Sasuke.

Aquello hizo que Itachi sonriera. Su padre le había enseñado a disparar armas de fuego desde niño, pero el arte de la defensa personal, Itachi la había aprendido combatiendo con el resto de los hombres del ejército, con sus compañeros, nadie le había enseñado a ello hasta que llegó a la instrucción y sabía que su hermano no se había alistado al ejército, así que no sabía defenderse.

Eso está bien. Siempre es bueno aprender a defenderse – sonrió Itachi – me alegra saber que te estás esforzando y que te están ayudando. ¿De verdad te has enamorado de él?

Sí, por muy extraño que parezca… así es – sonrió Sasuke – si le conocieras… cambiarías de parecer con respecto a ellos, sé que te caería bien.

Si te protege, es suficiente para que me caiga bien – le comentó Itachi con una sonrisa.


	12. Donde debo estar

Capítulo 12: Donde debo estar.

El único pensamiento que podía tener ahora mismo… era en marcharse de allí. Pese a ser su familia biológica, no la sentía como tal en ese momento. Lo único que podía percibir de ellos era un sentimiento como si no perteneciera a ese sitio, un sentimiento de desprecio y en parte… de olvido, porque así se sentía, olvidado. Siempre se había fijado en cómo su padre felicitaba a su hermano, en las atenciones que recibía, en lo orgulloso que estaba de Itachi, pero él… él nunca llegó a recibir nada de aquella atención. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo insignificante que había sido en la familia, excepto por su hermano, a quien adoraba, o su madre con su dulzura, intentando tapar los errores de su padre sin conseguirlo muchas veces.

Ya no era un niño al que podían engañar, ya no le servía un simple… "tu padre te quiere" para creerse algo así y sonreír, ya no. Había crecido a la sombra de su hermano, a la sombra del trabajo de su padre y por fin… podría ver la felicidad al fondo, lejos de allí, la veía con Naruto, donde se sentía importante y apreciado. ¡A su manera!

Tumbado en su cama, todavía pensaba qué hacer. Su mochila estaba en el armario y, en parte, su cabeza sólo parecía pensar en Naruto y en querer marcharse. Ni siquiera sabía cómo habían podido cambiar tanto las cosas, sentirse mejor con aquellos "salvajes" como les conocían los suyos, que con su propia familia, pero así era. Con decisión, se levantó de la cama cambiando su pijama, dispuesto a marcharse de allí.

Seguramente su padre no estaría en casa, sino con sus hombres haciendo la ronda rutinaria, siempre le había importado más su trabajo que cualquier otra cosa, sin embargo, Itachi sí se encontraba allí, sentado en la mesa de la cocina con un café en sus manos.

¿Te vas? – preguntó al ver a su hermano ya vestido con las mismas ropas con las que había venido, más indias que de los blancos.

Eh… sí, pero no se lo digas a papá o no me dejará irme.

Mamá está en el mercado comprando. ¿No quieres esperar y despedirte de ella?

Es mejor que no. Aprovecharé que todo está tranquilo ahora. Despídete por mí.

Vale.

Un abrazo fue lo que Sasuke recibió de su hermano, un gran abrazo que se negaba a soltar, al fin y al cabo… él seguía siendo su hermanito, pese a la distancia, pese a cualquier cosa en el mundo… siempre sería parte de él. Ambos intentaron no derramar lágrimas ante la despedida, conteniéndolas como podían. Su padre siempre decía que llorar no era cosa de hombres, pero era realmente duro tener a la persona con la que te habías criado, a sangre de tu sangre y tener que decirle adiós. Daba igual por cuánto tiempo se fuera, daba igual si podría verle o no nuevamente, seguía siendo una despedida por ahora.

No me hagas esto, Itachi. Seamos rápidos.

Vale… Ten cuidado.

Siempre.

Sasuke fue el primero en soltar aquel abrazo, reteniendo sus lágrimas y soportando el dolor que le causaba tener que irse de nuevo.

Ey… si necesitas algo, lo que sea…

Lo sé – le respondió Sasuke antes de salir de la casa, sabiendo que su hermano siempre estaría ahí para él cuando lo necesitase.

Caminó en silencio por el cuartel pese a que los soldados le miraban con ese gesto de disgusto en sus rostros. No le cabía duda que su ropa de ahora y el peinado casi más parecido al de los "bárbaros", como ellos los llamaban, que al del ejército, les resultaba molesto. A él le dio igual, simplemente caminó hacia el establo para colocarle las riendas al caballo que Naruto le había regalado. No fue difícil localizarlo, ¡era el único caballo pinto en toda la cuadra!

Al llegar a la puerta, uno de los soldados bajó su arma, cruzándola e impidiéndole el paso. Sasuke frunció el ceño, extrañado por aquel gesto, pero a la vez, entendiendo al segundo siguiente que seguramente serían órdenes de su padre.

Apártate – ordenó Sasuke – voy a salir.

Son órdenes del general. No puedo dejarle salir. Lo siento.

Me da igual lo que haya ordenado mi padre, voy a salir, sea como sea.

Ahí fuera hay salvajes. Podíamos ver la hoguera anoche.

Razón de más para que vuelva con ellos. Abre la puerta ahora mismo. No me hagas enfadar.

El soldado ni siquiera pareció inmutarse ante la amenaza del hijo del General. Tampoco fue algo que a Sasuke le extrañase, sabía que su padre no tenía buen talante y que sería mucho peor la repercusión por desobedecer su orden. Chasqueó los labios en señal de frustración y decidió que era momento para dar media vuelta y escaparse por el lugar de siempre.

Quizá pudo haberle hecho una de las llaves que Naruto le había enseñado, o golpearle, cualquier cosa… pero luego cayó en que siempre sería mejor irse diplomáticamente, sin causar revuelo y sin que nadie supiera cómo se había marchado. Por suerte, conocía perfectamente las tablas de la parte trasera por donde solía escaparse de niño. Lo único malo… era que no podría llevarse el caballo en esa ocasión pero… ya le pediría el favor a su hermano y que lo trajera hasta cierta parte del camino. Seguramente no se negaría a ello.

Dejó nuevamente el caballo en el establo, ofreciéndole un par de caricias antes de desaparecer por la puerta del final. Sólo esperaba que nadie hubiera descubierto aquella salida por donde él solía escaparse cuando era niño. Era su única forma de salir ahora mismo de un lugar donde no quería estar.

La gente le observaba caminando por el fuerte, mirándole con esos ojos de reproche por su indumentaria y el peinado que ahora se estaba dejando por su esposo, por encajar con su nueva familia. Ni siquiera quiso decir nada, al fin y al cabo, pese a haberse criado allí, ya no se sentía parte de ellos. Empezaba a entender a Naruto y a los suyos. ¡Tenía ganas de volver! Había hecho lo que quería, despedirse de su hermano, contarle que todo estaba bien, quitarle la preocupación, ahora… era tiempo de volver con su esposo.

Cruzó la gran plaza, descubriendo por la ventana de uno de los emplazamientos a su padre, reunido con otros altos cargos militares. Seguramente hablarían de alguna expedición o campaña, algo que a él no le interesaba en absoluto. Quizá nunca sería uno de ellos, lo sabía y su padre tan sólo tendría ojos para su hermano mayor. Aun así, pese a las diferencias y la falta de atención, nunca pudo ver a su hermano como un rival, sino todo lo contrario, casi hasta sentía lástima por él, por tener que cargar con las expectativas de su ambicioso padre. Él, al menos, tenía una salida y su salida se llamaba Naruto.

Con esa idea en mente, terminó de cruzar la plaza y se adentró en la parte trasera del fuerte. La valla de madera seguía igual que como la recordaba y entonces… sonrió. No creyó que hubieran arreglado esa parte. Movió los troncos de madera de la empalizada y agazapado, salió al exterior deslizando el arco con la carcasa de flechas.

Agazapado entre el polvo y la arena de aquella parte casi desértica, miró hacia arriba intentando descubrir el camino que hacían los vigías desde lo alto de la empalizada. Esperó a que pasase el primero de los hombres y entonces, agazapado como iba, corrió con sigilo hacia el inicio de la vegetación a unos metros de él. Aquella zona que antaño había sido verde, ellos mismos la habían destruido para emplazar el fuerte.

La colina donde los indios habían acampado estaba en la dirección contraria, así que, oculto entre la vegetación, emprendió el camino de vuelta hacia su esposo. No pudo caminar mucho rato cuando ante sus ojos, vio esa figura que caminaba hacia el fuerte sin resguardarse entre la vegetación. Todos los guardias le verían pero no era eso lo que preocupó a Sasuke, sino darse cuenta de que era Menma el que estaba caminando de frente, seguramente movido por querer verle o hablar con él.

Maldita sea – se quejó Sasuke corriendo entre la vegetación hacia él, intentando no ser descubierto pero avisarle a tiempo antes que se acercase más y los guardias disparasen, porque ellos no preguntarían, tan sólo dispararían a todo indígena que vieran y creyeran una amenaza.

Sasuke salió de entre los árboles cuando alcanzaba la altura del pequeño, corriendo hacia él y haciéndole señas para que se retirase. El pequeño Menma se sorprendió al principio de ver que alguien estaba allí fuera, pero una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al darse cuenta de que era el mismo Sasuke, justo al que había ido a buscar.

No podía escucharle bien desde aquella distancia, pero veía sus señas, algo raras. Se quedó estático unos segundos tratando de identificar qué trataba de decirle Sasuke, hasta que a una distancia menor, escuchó un "corre".

Su reacción no se hizo esperar ni un segundo, Menma echó a correr en dirección a la colina, donde se encontraba la seguridad de su tribu. Sasuke, en cambio, corría en oblicuo, intentando alcanzar a Menma a la vez que intentaba alejarse del fuerte también. Ni siquiera quiso girarse hacia atrás, pero una cosa tenía clara, quería ponerse detrás de ese chico, no quería que le disparasen a él.

Aún desde la distancia, pudo escuchar los gritos provenientes del fuerte, todos reubicándose, señal de que ya les habían localizado y se dispondrían a atacar. Corrió todo lo que pudo, sentía sus fuerzas flaquear, pero aun así, continuó, haciendo su mayor esfuerzo por alcanzar al chico, ese al que Naruto apreciaba como su propio hijo. Al final… consiguió ponerse tras él, viendo como un par de caballos salían de la colina en su dirección, seguramente tras verles en peligro.

Escuchó los disparos, algunos demasiado cerca de ellos y agradeció que las armas de fuego no fueran realmente tan precisas como una flecha, sin embargo, cuando los jinetes estaban a escasos cien metros de ellos, sintió el agonizante dolor atravesándole. En aquel momento… pensó que le habían arrancado el brazo. No pudo evitar que unas lágrimas salieran a causa del dolor, pero supo que su brazo seguía allí cuando llevó su mano hasta él.

Sasuke – escuchó que le llamaban pese a que ahora sus pies ya no corrían, tan sólo se arrastraban – Sasuke – escuchó de nuevo la voz de Menma que se acercaba a él.

Vete – le recalcó Sasuke – sigue corriendo.

Menma se paralizó unos segundos, sin saber qué hacer, si ir hacia Sasuke o hacerle caso y continuar corriendo hacia esos dos jinetes que habían salido en su encuentro. No tuvo tiempo de reaccionar cuando notó que alguien le cogía de la cintura y lo subía al caballo, dando la vuelta y alejándose de allí.

Sasuke… dame la mano – escuchó el moreno que alguien le decía desde muy cerca.

Un caballo se detuvo unos segundos a su lado, el tiempo justo para que él elevase el rostro y viera ese brazo bronceado frente a él que le incitaba a cogerlo. Con su brazo sano, cogió con delicadeza esa mano, sintiendo cómo tiraban de él, provocándole todavía más dolor al moverle pero a salvo al encontrarse sobre ese caballo.

Cuando empezó a correr el caballo, el dolor se intensificó. Cada golpe era una tortura, pero también sabía que debían alejarse de esa zona. Una ligera sonrisa salió de sus labios al dejar de escuchar los disparos, recostándose mejor contra el pecho de Naruto.

¿De qué te ríes ahora, idiota? – preguntó Naruto molesto.

Me has llamado Sasuke – sonrió mientras cogía su brazo con fuerza, intentando que rebotase lo menos posible, cerrando los ojos y apoyando su rostro contra el pecho de su esposo.

No tiene gracia. Estás sangrando mucho.

Saca… la bala – le comentó Sasuke casi en un susurro – sácala – le repitió antes de cerrar por completo los ojos, desmayándose entre sus brazos.


End file.
